Beauty of Life Series Reference
by missblueeyes63
Summary: By reader request: A reference doc. for my BoL series of Flashpoint stories. Will provide Braddock family tree, OC and canon character profiles, ranks, chronological order of stories, etc. This will definitely be a work in progress because it is a HUGE undertaking. The chronological list of stories with quick summaries in Chapter 1 is kept current as new stories are posted.
1. Intro & Chronological Order of Stories

**Beauty of Life Series Reference for FanFiction Stories**

* * *

 _ **Introduction**_

I have two Beauty of Life series, the one on FanFiction which is based on FP and my published version available on Amazon. The timelines of each series differ because as I recrafted the FF stories into full-fledged books with tons of new content (and necessary changes), I found that it was unrealistic how much happened in Dan's first two years.

This reference is for the FF stories. I do not have a reference for my published books as of yet since I am currently writing book 7, GUARDIANS: Mission to Rescue Innocence.

* * *

 **You can find my published novels on Amazon by searching for Laura Acton in books or going to amazon"dot"com/author/lauraacton** _(replace "dot"_ with _a .)_ **for a complete listing of my novels** The first six books are available in ebook and paperback versions.

 ** **\- FORSAKEN:** **On the Edge of Oblivion**** (Beauty of Life, Book One)  
 **\- SOLACE:** **Behind the Shield** (Beauty of Life, Book Two)  
 **\- BELONGING:** **Hope, Truth, and Malice** (Beauty of Life, Book Three)  
 **\- OUTLIER: Blood, Brotherhood, and Beauty** (Beauty of Life, Book Four)  
 **\- PURGATORY: Bonds Forged in Hellfire** (Beauty of Life, Book Five)  
 _-_ **SERENITY: A Path Home** (Beauty of Life, Book Six)  
 _\- Work in Progress:_ **GUARDIANS: Mission to Rescue Innocence** (Beauty of Life, Book Seven)

* * *

For the FF stories, I have received numerous requests for Braddock Family tree, character profiles, ranks, the chronological order of stories including Alpha Injury ones, etc. from my wonderful readers. So I thought I might try and provide something that would suffice.

 **This will definitely be a work in progress because it is a HUGE undertaking**. Initially, it will just be a framework to get something out there for readers to reference and for me to make edits and updates too as I have time.

Due to the time-span and interwoven complexities of my stories I have been trying to figure out the best way to present this, one that would make sense. Not sure if it is the best way but I have picked a path and hope that it works for you. At this point I have decided to break out the references in Chapter form as follows:

1\. Introduction and Chronological Order of all BoL stories - includes all Alphabet Injuries, Because of You, Unacceptable Nap Locations and Team One Guardian Angel short stories and snippets  
2\. SRU Teams  
3\. Braddock Clan (biological and marriage)  
4\. Military & Military Connected (includes ex-military)  
5\. Family Members of SRU & JTF2  
6\. Good Guys and Gals - Non-Military  
7\. Bad Guys and Gals - Non-Military  
8\. Hostages, Innocents, Others & Animals (focused on the minor roles)  
9\. Callaghan Family  
10\. Guardian Angels

Several characters can fit into a couple of areas, like little Ben, Matt's son. He starts out as just Daphne's and Matt's son, Sam is an honorary uncle but then Daphne marries Adam and Ben becomes family via marriage. So where best to put him? I think he will end up in the Braddock Clan chapter under the nephews and nieces section.

If you have any suggestions or thoughts on this I'd be happy to hear them.

* * *

 _ **Chronological Order of all fanfiction BoL Stories**_

 _Stories are placed based on present time of the story but several have significant chunks of previous memories. I've chunked this section into three area Pre Series, During Series and Post Series._

 _Trying to add a few details for each story in case you are looking for a something in particular. Each story will eventually include the following:_

 _\- JAM meter: the state of Sam and Jules relationship during the story  
_ \- Team: who is part of Team One (not necessarily who is in story) and in later stories other Teams that Sam is part of (Three and Two)  
\- Unit: main unit buddies in the story, Patch/Jim will be listed here even if he is no longer in JTF2, Matt if alive or memory is significant part of story  
\- Clan: Braddock clan members with significant role in the story  
\- Plus: other special _people in Sam's life that have significant role in the story  
_ _\- GAs: Guardian Angels only if they make an appearance in the story  
_ _\- Synopsis: key elements of the story - tried not to give too much here just a taste._

 _ **PRE SERIES**_

 **Fragments of a Beautiful Life: 3 - Scott Saves Halloween** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Clan: Sam, Scott, Yvonne, Ann, Sara  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam is five and it is Halloween. Yvonne is very tired and being cared for by Ann when they realize it is Halloween and the kids have no costumes or anyone to take them trick or treating. Ann calls thirteen-year-old Scott and asks for his help. Scott dumps his plans to help and saves Sam's Halloween._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'Q'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Clan: Sam, Scott, Jeff, Adam, Uncle Mark, General  
\- Callaghans: Jules, Brayden, Keagan, Finley, Aidan, Patrick, Kaitlin  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam is six and camping with his cousins and Uncle Mark for the first time, Jules is nine and camping with her family, how Sam (Quill) and Jules (Rogue) met as children crossing a log bridge._

 **Fragments of a Beautiful Life: 7 -** **Sam's Sixth Christmas** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Clan: Sam, Sara, General, Yvonne, Natalie, Scott, Adam, Jeff, Vicky, and Ashley  
_ _\- Synopsis: S_ _am is six, Sara is four and Natalie is an infant. A look at Sam's and Sara's Christmas. A Christmas full of kindness, love, fun, laughter and a miracle in the eyes of a six-year-old_ _._

 **Fragments of a Beautiful Life: 6 - Good Afternoon At The Park** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Clan: Sam, Sara, General  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam is seven and Sara is five. They go to the park and Sam teaches her to ride without training wheels. Bullies come and a problem arises that Sam deals with a little help. He fears the lecture that will be coming. The General handles it in an unexpected way and father and son have a moment worth remembering._

 **Fragments of a Beautiful Life: 1 - Private Theo Brock Makes Sam Smile** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Clan: Sam, General  
\- Plus: Private Brock  
_ _\- Synopsis: How Private Theo Brock comes into Sam's life when Sam is ten years old._

 **Fragments of a Beautiful Life: 2 - Sam's First Kiss** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Plus: Charlotte (Charlie) Noble  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam's first kiss._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'K'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Army: Sam, Matt  
\- Clan: General  
\- Plus: Koala, Bruce Nealy  
_ _\- Synopsis: How Sam and Matt got into the Special Forces. They meet friends and foes along the way._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'P'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Unit: Blondie, Matt, Blaze, Winds, Mason, Patch, Ripsaw  
\- Clan: General  
\- Plus: Dr. Parker  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam in JTF2 before being taken captive and the unit's plane crashes in hostile territory. A look at hero Sam as he saves his unit and unit learns how Sam reacts to morphine. Includes some backstory for Matt._

 **Rescue of Master Corporal Samuel Braddock** \- _**Current WIP**_ \- Novel  
 _\- Unit: Blondie, Matt, Blaze, Winds, Mason, Patch, Ripsaw  
_ _\- Clan: General, Yvonne  
-_ _Plus_ _: Sutton, Bella, Yankee, Vinson, Dr. Jasper Parker, Mike, Anastasia, Dom, Major Plouffe, Murphy, Travis, Qasim,  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam's POW experience & how his JTF2 unit rescues him and helps him recover from physical & deep emotional wounds to find the beauty of life. Shows General's side too. It recounts Sam first mission after he returns to active duty, a mission that might destroy Sam all over again. The story line contains torture, murder, killings, attempted suicides, sexual situations, mentions child sex slavery (none occurs). It is emotionally intense as Sam strives to overcome what he endured and when his first mission upon return requires him to do things that he finds abhorrent. At times, this story is very dark & violent so may not be suitable for all readers. However, it also shows the light of life too when people step in to help Sam in various ways._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'Y'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Unit: Blondie, Matt, Blaze, Winds, Mason, Patch, Ripsaw  
\- Clan: General, Yvonne  
\- Plus: Yankee, Dave Haverlik, Sutton, Major Plouffe, Murphy, Dr. Parker, Hicks,  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam in JTF2 and it is in year three about a year after he returns to active duty after recovering from captivity. Sam is sent on a mission with Yankee's unit. Explores how Yankee died, why Sam was awarded the Canadian Victoria Cross and the beginnings of his reconciliation with his mom. Oh and a little fun/reference to earlier times for Sam/Matt and yo-yos too._

 **Team One Guardian Angels: 4 - Yankee has Sam's Six** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Unit: Blondie  
\- Clan: Sara, Arthur (paternal grandfather), Winchester (paternal great-grandfather), Gwyneth (paternal grandmother), Rosemary (maternal grandmother), Alastair (maternal grandfather)  
\- Plus: Yankee  
_ _\- GAs:_ _Hamon (Sam)_ _  
_ _\- Synopsis: Yankee looks on after he dies as Blondie's family prepares to welcome Sam. Hamon weeps because he can do no more for his charge but to keep Sam from feeling more pain as he dies. Sara is distraught that Sammy is going to die. Something magical happens._

 **Team One Guardian Angels: 6 -** **Becoming a Guardian Angel** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- Unit: Blondie, Matt, Blaze, Patch, Winds, Dave  
\- Clan: Sara  
_ _\- GAs:_ _Hamon (Sam), Louise (Matt), Yankee (Blaze), Ripsaw (Patch), Gary (Dave), Patrick (William)  
_ _\- Synopsis: A look at when Matt dies and learns about guardian angels and that he will soon become Sam's GA._

 _ **DURING SERIES**_

 **Team One Guardian Angels: 1 - Sam Joins Team One** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules dislikes Sam and thinks he is cocky  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- GAs:_ _Hamon (Sam),_ _Rahmiel (Jules),_ _Nanael (_ _Spike), H_ _asdiel (_ _Greg),_ _Karael (Ed),_ _Barrattiel (Wordy),_ _Sablo (Lou)_ _  
_ _\- Synopsis: The day after Sam's first day with Team One. The Team One GAs lament about their charges and don't think Sam belongs. That is until they meet Hamon. The GAs quickly see what a wounded soul Sam is and what he needs from their charges._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'M'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules dislikes Sam and thinks he is cocky  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Plus: Holleran, Gibbson  
_ _\- Synopsis: Shortly after Sam gets placed on Team One, team is still pissed off and Ed wants Sam off the team, Sam is yelled at for all infractions big or small, Sam suffers a series of injuries the team doesn't even acknowledge, compounded concussions result in memory loss and trauma-triggered migraine, Jules attacks Sam in locker room after Spike rages at him for shooting Lou when taking a Scorpio shot, Holleran and Gibbson play larger and compassionate roles._

 **Sam's First Thanksgiving with Team One** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules dislikes Sam  
\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Unit: Matt (memory)  
\- Clan: Sara (memory)  
\- Synopsis: Shortly after Sam the joins SRU and team has not accepted him and basically ignores him when they make Thanksgiving plans. How Sam spends his Thanksgiving day and makes a difference in other's lives._

 **The Corn Maze** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _no Jules in this story but Jules would be trying to make amends and get to know Sam_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Plus: Shy  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Shortly after Sam the joins SRU and team is trying to fix things with Sam and get to know him, Spike pushes too far, Ed intervenes and Spike and Ed learn to not push Sam for reasons 'why' he doesn't want to do things_

 **Sam's First Christmas with Team One** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _no Jules in this story but Jules would be trying to make amends and get to know Sam_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Unit: Matt (memory)  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Shortly after Sam the joins SRU, team has been making amends, Sam reaches out for help from Wordy on Christmas Eve, Wordy responds and helps Sam more than he knows and Sam gets wrapped around little Allie's finger_

 **Alphabet Injuries 'B'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules being nice to Sam  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis: T_ _eam was trying to make amends and_ _get to know Sam but Sam has yet to trust them. Sam hides being sick. When Sam doe snot show up for work the Team goes looking for him and realize they have not treated Sam with same concern they treat each other._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 1 - Conference Room 3** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules being nice to Sam  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis: Team pulls extra duty, Sam is not sleeping much due to constant nightmares and demands of learning a new job. Ed realizes he screwed up and is trying to make amends and finds Sam napping for the first time in conference room 3._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'C'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules being nice to Sam  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Early in the time when the team was trying to make amends and get to know Sam, they learn how Sam reacts on morphine after Wordy and Sam are involve in a car crash while heading to a hot call._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 2 - SRU Rooftop** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules being nice to Sam  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis: Team has a long day with one warrant call followed by four hot calls. The last call really affected Sam. Ed tries to give him space but the team is worried about Sam and goes looking for him. The whole team finds him napping on the SRU rooftop._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'E'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules being nice to Sam  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam is starting to feel like a member of the team. The team is looking forward to the training session at the zoo. Things go haywire and training ends as everyone starts looking for Sam. Sam has a special encounter with elephants._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 6 -** **SRU Elevator** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules being nice to Sam_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Unit: Mason (thinks about)  
\- Plus: Winnie  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam gets stuck in the SRU elevator alone doing a favor for Winnie. Greg thinks Sam might be claustrophobic and tries to help keep him calm but then the team gets a hot call. Sam struggles to stay calm in the elevator and takes a dose of pain pills to stave off a headache. The team returns from the hot call and find Sam 'napping' in the elevator and EMS is called._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'G'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules being nice to Sam  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Before Belonging, Sam's relationship with Aaron Plouffe is explored a little bit. Spike helps Sam in a special way after a hot call leaves Sam injured and unable to get certain images out of his head._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 8 -** **Backseat of SRU SUV** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules being nice to Sam  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Unit: Matt_ _(thinks about),_ _Blaze (thinks about)  
_ _\- Plus: Kira  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam falls asleep in the backseat of the SUV after a call. Ed is worried about Sam but handled it wrong in the call. Ed listens to Greg and Wordy and goes about clearing the air differently with Sam. Ed learns something new about Sam and his actions has an everlasting positive impact on Sam._

 **Belonging** \- Complete - Novel  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules feels growing attraction to Sam, Sam realizes Jules is the one, ends with Eagle Two lead in  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Unit: Blaze, Winds, Jim, Mason  
\- Clan: General, Yvonne, Mark, Ryan, Erik, Scott, Adam, Jeff, Zach, Kyle, Laura  
\- Plus: Holleran, Heather, Sutton, Dr. Fraser, Dr. Tansy, Gibbson, Dale,_ _Allie,_ _McFergus, Agent Kendall, Agent Donner,_ _Aaron Plouffe,_ _Major Plouffe, Murphy, Merrill  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Few months after Sam joins SRU, Sam finally feels like a member of the team the team is there for him but then he questions it after the events in one day. The team is there for him and shows him he belongs. Introduction of JTF2 buddies and Braddock clan. Events in this story are the catalyst that begins to bring Sam and his biological and unit families together again. Team, Unit and General learn the sad truth of who is behind Sam's hellacious six years in JTF2. Sam learns he is valued and loved by all his families as they help him recover from a potentially life-altering injury._

 **Team One Guardian Angels: 2 -** **Eagle Two & Changing of the Guard** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam kiss for the first time  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- GAs:_ _Hamon/New GA (Sam),_ _Rahmiel (Jules),_ _Nanael (_ _Spike), H_ _asdiel (_ _Greg),_ _Karael (Ed),_ _Barrattiel (Wordy),_ _Sablo (Lou)_ _  
_ _\- Synopsis: The GAs watch over and guide the team during Eagle Two. Hamon announces that he will be handing Sam over to a new GA because he has just been assigned two new charges (twins). Tells the GAs that Sam's new GA was groomed specifically for Sam's special needs._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'U'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam secretly dating first time, early on just getting to know each other  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Plus: Unicorn  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam and Jules mix up their uniform pants in a rush one morning. Sam recalls the death of a unit buddy named Unicorn. Sam tangles with unicycles and the team goes after the University Bomber._

 **Inconvenient Passion: 2 - Laundry Room** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam_ _secretly dating first time, early on just getting to know each other_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis: Dirty laundry and fantasies mix. Will Sam get to live out a fantasy he has with Jules in his apartment complex basement laundry room? Will they get caught? What are Sam's and Jules' thoughts on their budding relationship?_

 **Inconvenient Passion: 3 - Mountain Bike Trail** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam_ _secretly dating first time, early on just getting to know each other but Sam has fallen in love_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam finally gets Jules to go mountain bike riding with him and takes her to his favorite trail and wins a bet. He opens up and shares a bit of himself and shows her his favorite spot then things get hot._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 7 -** **SRU Briefing Room** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam secretly dating the first time_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam had a late night with Jules. The next day he is dragging after only three hours of sleep. The team has a long hard day. They all drag in at end of shift for debriefing. Greg and Ed catch him napping in the briefing room. Ed learns the hard way not to startle Sam._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'H'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam secretly dating the first time  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Unit: Blaze, Winds, Mason, Jim  
\- Clan: General, Yvonne, Jeff, Scott, Laura  
\- Plus: Holleran, Sophie, Shel, Allie, Lilly, Holly, Clark, Heather, Dr. Fraser, Nurse Clare  
\- Synopsis: Sam's birthday, explores why he does not celebrate. Ed lays into Sam for being hung over. Jules and the the team help him after a hot call goes Hot Pink *grins*._

 **Baby Steps - 51st Division** \- Complete - Novel  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules just broke up with Sam  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Unit: Blaze, Ripsaw (memory)  
\- Clan: General, Yvonne  
\- Plus: Bella, Wilson, Buzz and Dutch_ _(memories)_ _  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam is hurting because Jules broke up with him and Ed and Greg laid into him. Flashbacks and current events explore Sam's time in the 51st Division, why he quit and joined the Army. Also explores his teenage years between 16 and 18 and his relationship with Bella, Wilson, Dutch and Buzz._

 **Because of You: 1 - Sam BoY Jules** \- Complete - Snippet  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules just broke up with Sam  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam is hurting because Jules broke up with him and he drinks a lot with Spike and Lou then returns home to his pig sty apartment and hears the song Because of You._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'L'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam are friends/colleagues  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Unit: Blaze  
\- Clan: General, Yvonne  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam goes to visit Matt's grave after thwarting a robbery at a liquor store. Five thugs jump him in the cemetery and leave him for dead after stealing his id. When Sam does not show up for shift three days later the team starts looking for him._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'R'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam are friends/colleagues  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis: A warrant call goes bad after the subject is in custody when Sam is bitten by a rabid raccoon. The team struggles with how to help Sam deal with the fear of needles._

 **Ski Trip** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam are friends/colleagues, Jules and Sam both still hurt deeply over the break-up but_ _are beginning to move towards best friend mode  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Clan: Scott, Zach, Laura, William, Yvonne, Erik, Ann, Kimberly, Connie, Jeff, Kyle, Vicky, Amelia  
\- Plus: Vanessa, Minna, Ron, Landry, Maisie, Jeremy, Vera, Jasmine, Dr. Fiona Parker, Sergeant Grey, Forbes  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam, Spike, and Scott go on a ski trip at the worst time and end up snowbound in a small hospital with injuries, wanted criminals and new friends. Will Sam, Scott and Spike survive in a fight between good and evil? What hidden connections will these events uncover and which will remain hidden?_

 **Team One Guardian Angels: 7 -** **Good versus Evil or Ski Trip From Hell** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam are friends/colleagues, J_ _ules and Sam both still hurt deeply over the break-up but_ _are beginning to move towards best friend mode  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- GAs:_ _Matt_ _(Sam),_ _Nanael_ _(_ _Spike)_ _, Rahmiel_ _(_ _Jules),_ _Hasdiel_ _(_ _Greg),_ _Karael_ _(_ _Ed),_ _Barrattiel_ _(_ _Wordy),_ _Sablo_ _(_ _Lou),_ _Sabathiel_ _(_ _Scott),_ _Gary_ _(Vinson),_ _Dave_ _(Sergeant Grey),_ _Phounebiel_ _(Landry),_ _Temperance_ _(Maisie),_ _Kabshiel_ _(Minna),_ _Nuriel_ _(Ron),_ _Tubiel_ _(Vanessa)  
\- Fallen Angels: Archangel Samael - Satan,_ _Mastema_ _(Noah),_ _Shax_ _(Jonas)_ _  
_ _\- Synopsis: The Guardian Angel's perspective of Ski Trip chapter 20, Live by the Sword, Die by the Sword. How Matt and Nanael help and save Sam and Spike as they fight the evil of this world._

 **The Swim** \- Complete - Novel  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam are friends/colleagues and move solidly into best friends mode  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Unit: Jim  
\- Plus: Superintendent Plouffe, Davidson, Holleran, Inspector Stantion, Redheaded Bitch,  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam has a deep seeded fear he has not shared with the team. He also has a stalker and neither Sam or the team knows it. The team is at breaking point after the stalker goes after Sam. Good guys help the team regain equilibrium and create a situation that ends up helping Sam with his fear. Each one of the team ends up helping Sam in different ways as the team comes together stronger than before._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'O'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam are best friends/colleagues  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Plus: Donna, Hank, Max and Jeff  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam gets pushed overboard into Lake Ontario by Donna's stalker. A kindness Sam showed to two teens his first Thanksgiving with SRU comes full circle as the teens end up being the ones to find Sam (good karma)._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 5 -** **SRU Shower Floor** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Plus: Team Four (Troy - Sarge, Nicholas, Frank, Heath, Devon, Jarred, Bill - TL out sick)  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam covers part of a shift on Team Four for their TL Bill who is out sick. Team Four decides to prank Sam in the SRU showers after a training scenario where Sam bested them all. Ed and Troy find Sam 'napping' in the shower. Sam opens up to Ed how water in his face affects him._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'D'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam are best friends/colleagues  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
_ _\- Synopsis: Hot call goes to the dogs and Sam gets stuck up in a tree while rescuing a little boy._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'I'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam are best friends/colleagues  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Lou  
\- Unit: Matt, Blaze, Winds, Mason, Patch  
\- Clan: General  
\- Plus: Hammer, Remo, Wasp, Tower, Nova, Watchdog, Major Plouffe  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam has to chase a subject and ends up impaled with an ice-pick and tackles subject in poison ivy. At the Goose later Sam has several beers and opens up to the team as he recounts when he was impaled far worse than an ice-pick when he was in the third year of JTF2 time._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 4 -** **Doorway to Spike's Tech Room** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg  
_ _\- Synopsis: Shortly after Lou dies. Spike is having a hard time accepting Lou's death. Sam goes to talk to him in his tech room. Later Ed and Greg find Sam 'napping' in the doorway of Spike's tech room after Sam's talk with Spike.  
_

 **Because of You** **: 2 - Spike BoY Lou** \- Complete - Snippet  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam is trying to help Spike deal with Lou's death. He leaves to get them dinner and Spike hears the song Because of You and thinks about Lou. Sam and Spike begin to bond as best friends through common pain._

 **One Hot Summer Day** \- Complete - Novel  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam are best friends/colleagues who now have a special deep connection  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Leah  
\- Unit: Blaze, Winds, Mason, Jim  
\- Clan: General,_ _Yvonne, Mark, Ryan, Erik, Scott, Adam, Jeff, Zach, Kyle, Laura_ _  
\- Plus: Daphne, Magic Mike, Drake, Holleran, Dom, Sutton, Marsaili (unnamed), Lizzy, Ryan, Apollo, Cameo, Pawn, Russ, Hal, Angus, Leo, Mike  
_ _\- Synopsis: few months after Lou dies, Sam helps Spike, Sam has secrets, Sam reactivates to save a special young boy from terrorist after Blaze is injured at a safe house, Sam goes on suicide mission and loses his memories, team is kept in dark about Sam's whereabouts, Sam saves someone the team knows from suicide._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 9 - Taxi** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _who now have a special deep connection_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Leah  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam takes a Scorpio shot and ends up hitting the hostage instead and goes to SIU. When he is finally done after a terrible and tiring shift, he takes a taxi back to the barn and falls asleep. Leah learns something about Team One when she tries to wake Sam._

 **Because of You** **: 3 - Blaze BoY Daphy** \- Complete - Snippet  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _who now have a special deep connection_ _  
\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Leah  
\- Unit: Blaze  
\- Plus: Daphne, Ben  
\- Synopsis: Blaze wakes after surgery from injuries sustained at the safe house. He hears the song Because of You and thinks about his sister Daphne. He feels he failed his sister whom he raised after their parents died. Then in pain and worry, he silently pleads for Daphy and Ben to hang on until Blondie can rescue them before he drops into a drug-induced sleep._

 **Team One Guardian Angels:** **8 - Center Ice** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _who now have a special deep connection_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Leah  
\- GAs:_ _Matt_ _(Sam), Nanael (Spike), Rahmiel (Jules), Hasdiel (Greg), Karael (Ed), Barrattiel (Wordy), Duma (Leah), Ishim (Darren), Bernael fallen angel_ _  
_ _\- Synopsis: Guardian Angels take on what happened in Behind the Blue Line. With the inclusion of Bernael, a fallen angel who has been trying to claim Sam's soul since he was a child._

 **Fragments of a Beautiful Life** **: 4 -** **Open Minds and Kind Words Soothe the Pain** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _who now have a special deep connection_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Leah  
\- Plus: Carles, Kelly  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam gets help coping after the Darren Kovac's call (_ _Behind the Blue Line)_ _when Ed and Greg take him to a meeting of cops and ex-military. Ed and Greg hear the tragic story of Shy's death. Ed recalls that Shy was the unit soldier that survived the cornfield with Sam. Greg, Ed and the others help Sam deal with the deeply buried memory that Darren's words 'it has to be you' unleashed._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 11 - Bike Rack** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _who now have a special deep connection_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Leah  
\- Plus: Carles, Kelly  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam falls asleep at the bike rack outside the support group building after attending with Ed and Greg. Carles finds him and Ed and Greg ensure that Sam is cared for that night._

 **Sam's Second Thanksgiving with Team One** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _who now have a special deep connection_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Leah  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _It's Sam's second Thanksgiving with Team One and they experience some deja vu. However, this year everyone invited Sam to dinner. The team decided they would all get together so Sam did not have to choose. But Sam had plans he was unwilling to break completely. So the team agreed to eat later in the day so he could meet his commitment and still have Thanksgiving with the team. Will the events on Thanksgiving Day ruin his day or be another fragment of a beautiful life?_

 **Twelve Days of Christmas - SRU Style** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _who now have a special deep connection_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Leah  
\- Unit: Blaze, Winds, Jim  
\- Clan: Adam  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _The t_ _welve days leading up to Christmas Eve. Mostly feel-good stories around hot calls that Team One deals with and with a little whump. Inspired by the song Twelve Days of Christmas but with an SRU twist._

 **Sam's Second Christmas with Team One** \- WIP - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _J_ _ules and Sam are best friends/colleagues_ _who now have a special deep connection_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Leah  
\- Clan: General, Mom, Uncles, Aunts, Cousins  
\- Unit: Blaze, Mason, Jim, Winds, Matt,  
\- Plus: Ben, Daphne, Lizzy, Ryan  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam's second Christmas with Team One has been memorable in the 12 days leading up to Christmas Eve. Sam has plans for Christmas this year, real plans with his family now that he has reconciled with them. He wants to give his Mother what she most wants, him home for Christmas. His extended and chosen family have some surprises in store for Sam. But someone from Sam's past surprises him most._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 10 - Ledge of Cliff** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam secretly dating the second time_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam, Ed and Wordy take eight subjects into custody near a cliff. Sam ends up falling off the cliff and landing on the edge. The team all rallies to save him. Jules wants nothing more than to care for him. Sam wants to be cared for by Jules. Their secret relationship hinders this._

 **Team One Guardian Angels: 5 - When Angels Fly** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam secretly dating the second time_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg  
_ _\- GAs: Matt_ _(Sam),_ _Rahmiel (Jules),_ _Nanael (_ _Spike), H_ _asdiel (_ _Greg),_ _Karael (Ed),_ _Barrattiel (Wordy), New Angel in Training  
_ _\- Synopsis: The Guardian Angel's perspective of UNL 10, Ledge of a Cliff. How they help everyone and how a new GA in training helps and how he feels about becoming a GA to his designated charge._

 **Fragments of a Beautiful Life: 5 - Ambushed** \- Complete - Snippet  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam secretly dating the second time  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg  
_ _\- Synopsis: Sam comes home after a trip to Ottawa and is ambushed by Jules in his apartment. Really should be part of Inconvenient Passions, but was written before I started that series._

 **More than Just Friends** \- Complete - Novel  
 _\- JAM meter: Jules and Sam secretly dating the second time  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg  
\- Unit: Blaze, Winds, Mason, Jim  
\- Clan: General  
\- Plus: Connor, Pat Squared, Dupont, Logan,  
_ _\- Synopsis: explores Sam and Spike friendship when kidnapped, team works with Interpol to find them, Jules is attacked, Sam remembers painful buried childhood memory and is targeted by someone in his past_

 **Trials and Tribulations** \- Complete - Novel  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam secretly dating the second time_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg  
\- Unit: Blaze, Winds, Mason, Jim  
\- Clan: General,_ _Yvonne, Mark, Ryan, Erik, Scott, Adam, Jeff, Zach, Kyle, Laura, Ann_ _  
\- Plus: Magic Mike, Holleran, Dom, Marsaili, Lizzy, Dawn, Apollo, Cameo, Pawn, Issac, Gibbson, Brisa, Leo,  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _picks up where More Than Just Friends ends, Sam, Spike, and Jules recover with help of Braddock clan, Sam comes to terms with childhood memory with help of Jules and unit buddies, trials, Sam helps a special boy, Sam connects completely with his dad, Blaze marries_

 **Alphabet Injuries 'F'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam cleared to date officially  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Raf_ _  
_ _\- Synopsis: First date after Sam and Jules are cleared to date officially_

 **Inconvenient Passion: 1 - Deep in the Woods** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam cleared to date officially  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Raf_ _  
_ _\- Synopsis: What does a red shirt in whites laundry and chasing after a subject deep in the woods have to do with passion? How does Jules help Sam when passion strikes at an inconvenient and inappropriate time?_

 **Alphabet Injuries 'J'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam cleared to date officially  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Raf  
_ _\- Plus: Dr. Fraser, Dr. Hammond  
_ _\- Synopsis: JAM moments, Sam is feeling off his game and doesn't know why, all his joints ache with intermittent tingling and numbness and a killed headache, Sam collapses at the annual requals and the team races to find out who has been poisoning him, how and why to find an antidote in time to save his life_

 **Tin Can Tryst** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam_ _cleared to date officially & Sam proposes_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Raf  
_ _\- Unit: Blaze, Winds, Mason, Jim  
\- Clan: General,_ _Yvonne, Mark, Ryan, Erik, Scott, Adam, Jeff, Zach, Kyle, Laura_ _  
_ _\- Plus: Wordy, Rollie, Holleran, Heather, Dr. Fraser  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Jules and Sam are trapped in a trawler and things get hot, Sam proposes to Jules (my take on the Proposal we did not get to see in the series)_

 **You Have Always Been Loved** \- Complete - Novel  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam engaged_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Raf, Wordy acts as sub for Raf  
_ _\- Unit: Mason, Jim  
\- Clan: General,_ _Mark, Scott, Jeff, Yvonne, Laura, Kimberly_ _  
_ _\- Plus: Wordy, Rollie, Holleran, Heather, Dr. Fraser, Koala, Bella, Mike Galloway, Mark Vinson, Anastasia,  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _starts two weeks after Tin Can Tryst, Jules want to reconcile with her brothers and maybe, father, one brother has hot temper and goes after Sam, team participates in national SWAT competition that is fraught with disasters, someone from the past targets Sam and Jules, Sam and Jules learn something special about their pasts, Sam does something he should not to save Jules and may end up in prison for life as a result_

 **Because of You** **: 4 - Jules BoY Dad** \- Complete - Snippet  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam engaged_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Raf,_ _Wordy acts as sub for Raf_ _  
_\- Plus: Patrick  
\- Synopsis: After Jules gets out of the hospital in the Hat, she and Sam go to the hotel. Jules is trying to reconcile with her father who hurt her badly years ago when he abandoned her. Sam offers Jules the use of Beauty and she hears the _song Because of You and thinks about her father._

 **A Year and A Day** \- Complete - Novel  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam engaged - JAM off the charts_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Raf  
_ _\- Unit: Mason, Jim, Blaze, Winds  
\- GAs: Matt (Sam), Rahmiel (Jules)_ _  
_ _\- Plus: Marsaili, Heather, Marsaili's family (Gillebrìde, Ailis, Wallace, Wynfreda, Peadar, Muriel, sisters), Mason's family (Lachlann, Cala, Benneit, Bea, Nan, EM), Lady Wilheminia_ _  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _starts about a month after You Have Always Been Loved ends._ _Sam and Jules travel to a remote Scottish estate to attend Mason's wedding. The wedding is scheduled at the end of a week-long clan gathering. Join Sam and Jules in the Scottish Highlands and find out what whiskey, traditions, history, and games have in store for them. Without giving anything away if you were ever saddened by the events ruining Sam and Jules wedding, this story will gladden your heart._

 **Team One Guardian Angels: 3 -** **A Broken Bone Saved Sam's Soul** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam engaged_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Raf  
\- Unit: Jim, Blaze, Mason, Winds  
\- GAs: Matt_ _(Sam),_ _Rahmiel (Jules), Ripsaw_ _(Jim_ _)_ _  
_ _\- Plus: Marsaili, Heather  
_ _\- Synopsis: Matt urges Sam to drink beer knowing it will make him need to pee so he can get him to Old Castle Tavern in time to save Marsaili and her unborn baby. Ripsaw is laughing at Matt's attempts. Matt is upset that he has to hurt Sam in order to save Sam's soul and save Jules' life too during the brawl, Rahmiel is supportive._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'W'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam engaged  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Raf, Wordy as part of G &G  
_ _\- Unit: Mason, Jim  
_ _\- Plus: Marsaili, Cala, Lachlann, Heather, Winston, Team Two (Camden, Hal, Curtis, Mike, John, Gary), Dr. Fraser,  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam and Wordy get hurt in a warrant call with SRU and G &G. Teens go on a spree shooting in a children's venue and Team One and Two respond. Sam and the entire team is put through the wringer when the call becomes personal. Sam has further hurt when he helps Mason after events in this story shatter Mason's heart._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'X'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam engaged_ _and Jules just finds out she is pregnant with Sadie and they have not told team_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Leah  
_ _\- Unit: Jim  
_ _\- GAs: Matt (Sam), Lou (Spike),_ _Karael (Ed)_ _  
\- Plus: Heather, Winston, Dr. Fraser, Clare, Nancy  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam gets hurt in chasing a subject down in the natural history museum the day after Jules tells Sam she is pregnant. Sam gets put on light duty training two of the reserve officer, Sean, and Xing. Xing disobeys a direct order and Sam loses his cool. It is also time for his six-month recheck with the neurology doctor Dr. Xerxes. The results are life altering. Sam shows his love for Jules. The entire team is involved in a call at a manufacturing plant that uses Xenon gas, what could go wrong? Well, this is Sam's world so just about anything can happen._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'Z'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam engaged and Jules is pregnant with Sadie and they have not told team  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Leah  
_ _\- Plus: Wordy  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam gets hurt in Hot Call saving a jumper, Sam is annoyed that he has now had injuries or illness for every letter of the alphabet_

 **Alphabet Injuries 'A'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam engaged and Jules is pregnant with Sadie and they have not told team  
_ _\- Team: Sam, Jules, Ed, Spike, Greg, Leah  
\- Clan: General  
_ _\- Plus: Wordy  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Continuation of AI-Z, when_ _Sam in hospital and relates how he hurt his ankle and ass when he was a teen living at the desert base_

 _ **POST SERIES**_

 **Enemy of My Enemy** \- **_Current WIP_** \- Novel  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam married, Sadie is six months old  
_ _\- Team: Sam (TL T3),_ _Jules (TL T1 -_ _on maternity leave_ _)_ _, Ed (Sarge T1), Spike (T1), Leah (T1),_ _Rollie (Sarge T3)_ _  
_ _\- Clan: William, Yvonne, Mark, Scott, Adam, Jeff, Zach  
\- Callaghans: Brayden, Keagan, Finley, Aidan, Patrick  
\- Unit: Blaze, Winds, Mason  
\- Plus: Greg, Wordy, Vinson, Anastasia, Sutton, Nadya, Louise Chassuer, Matthieo Chasseur, 'Chalrie' Noble-Peltier, Jett Peltier, Abner Yawls, Melpomene  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam and Jules are happily married with six-month-old Sadie. Jules is planning on returning to work as Team One TL after taking one last trip to visit with her family in the Hat. Sam cannot go because he has just taken over the Team Lead position on Team Three. Sam says goodbye to his girls at the airport and heads in for his first day as TL of Team Three. Jules takes one last look at Sam before heading out of the security area to the boarding gate. Will that be the last time she sees the love of her life?_

 **Team One Guardian Angels:** **9 - Drawing Sam & Telling Stories** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam married, Sadie is six months old  
_ _\- Team: Sam (TL T3),_ _Jules (TL T1 -_ _on maternity leave_ _)_ _, Ed (Sarge T1), Spike (T1), Leah (T1),_ _Rollie (Sarge T3)_ _  
_ _\- GAs:_ _Sammy Chasseur_ _(_ _Louise Chasseur_ _),_ _Phillip_ _(Mathieu_ _Chasseur_ _)  
_ _\- Plus: Louise Chasseur, Mathieu Chasseur  
_ _\- Synopsis: A view into seven-year-old Louise Yvonne Chasseur's connection with her big brother Samuel Chasseur, who happens to be dead and his little sister's GA and how both of them help to locate Sam after he was abducted by Abner and Melpomene in EOME._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'S'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam married, Sadie is 3, Jules is pregnant with twins  
_ _\- Team: Sam (TL T3),_ _Jules (TL T1 -_ _on maternity leave_ _), Ed (Sarge T1), Spike (_ _temporary TL_ _T1), Leah (T1)  
_ _\- Plus: Greg, Wordy  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Two years after the show ends, Sam spends the day taking care of Sadie while Jules is on bedrest, Sam endures a series of mishaps and minor injuries._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'N'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam married Sadie is 3, Donny & Jimmy are newborns  
_ _\- Team:_ _Sam (TL T3), Jules (on maternity leave), Ed (Sarge T1), Spike (temporary TL 1), Leah (T1), Rollie (Sarge T3),_ _  
_ _\- Unit: Blondie, Blaze, Winds, Mason, Matt, Patch/Jim, Ripsaw  
_ _\- Plus: Greg, Wordy, Dr. Fraser  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam dreams about a mission gone bad where he barely made it back to the unit, Jules wakes him, He is in the maternity ward after Jules gives birth to the twins, Sam was injured in a warrant call just before Jules went into labor, Sam needs tetanus shot and Jules distracts him with the newborns, while recovering and being with their new sons Sam shares with Jules the mission that is plaguing him._

 **Unacceptable Nap Locations: 3 - In Line at Timmy** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam married, Sadie is 3,_ _Donny & Jimmy are __10 weeks old_ _  
_ _\- Team:_ _Sam (TL T3), Jules (on maternity leave), Ed (Sarge T1), Spike (TL 1), Rollie (Sarge T3)_ _  
_ _\- Synopsis:_ _Sam is returning to work on the first day after medical and paternity leave. Twins have been colicky and he had gotten no sleep. Ed and Spike go to find him when he does not show up for the shift on time. They find him napping standing up, in line at Timmy's._

 **Alphabet Injuries 'T'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam married Sadie is 6, Donny & Jimmy are 3  
_ _\- Team: Sam (TL T3), Jules (TL T1), Ed (Sarge T1), Spike (T1), Leah (T1)  
_ _\- Plus: Greg  
_ _\- Synopsis: four years after show ends with significant flashbacks to pre-series with Sam in boot camp and beginning of friendship with Matt, in present time Donny and Jimmy are three and Sam takes them to a toy shop and it turns into a hostage situation_

 **Alphabet Injuries 'V'** \- Complete - Short Story  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam married, Sadie is 8,_ _Donny & Jimmy are 5_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam (TL T3), Jules (TL T1), Ed (Sarge T1), Spike (T1), Leah (T1)  
_ _\- Unit: Blaze, Winds, Mason, Jim  
\- Clan: General, Erik, Scott, Laura  
\- Plus: Lizzy, Marsaili, Heather, Vanessa, Minna, Greg, Wordy, Clark, Dean  
_ _\- Synopsis: Six years after show ends, Sam and Jules buy a cabin with all the male cousins, Sam, Scott, Blaze, Mason, Winds and Jim take a vacation to build an addition and bring all ten sons with them, All six men are injured and the wives of five of them come to help, General and Erik come to help with the boys, Winds possibly finds a soulmate_

 **Fathers and Daughters** \- Complete - Novel  
 _\- JAM meter:_ _Jules and Sam married, Sadie is 11,_ _Donny & Jimmy are 8_ _  
_ _\- Team: Sam (Sarge T2), Jules (TL T1), Ed (Sarge T1), Spike (TL T2)  
_ _\- Unit: Blaze, Winds, Mason, Jim  
\- Clan: General, Erik, Scott, Laura  
\- Plus: Lizzy, Marsaili, Heather, Vanessa, Minna, Greg, Wordy, Clark, Dean  
_ _\- Synopsis: Ten_ _years after show ends, Sam, Ed, Spike, and Wordy take their daughters camping, Sam is a hero saving Wordy and then helping Sadie and Paisley, escaped convicts come into play when their plane crashes into the same forest, Sam is willing to die to save Sadie, team and unit work to try and save Sam - are they successful or will he die thinking his life had value because he gave it so his daughter would live?_


	2. SRU Teams

**SRU Teams**

* * *

Note: _Italics indicate non-canon details created in my Beauty of Life (BoL) series_

I have separated the SRU characters into several sections:  
\- TEAM ONE – Core  
\- TEAM ONE – Ancillary  
\- Other Teams When Sam is with Team One  
\- Teams When Sam is TL for Team Three  
\- Teams When Sam is Sarge and Spike is TL of Team Two  
\- Other SRU

* * *

 _ **TEAM ONE – Core**_

 **Braddock, Sam  
** Full Name: Samuel W _illiam_ Braddock  
Nicknames: Samtastic, Samo, Sammy _, Blondie, Sunshine, Kid, Quill, Doppelganger, Scamp, Mr. Blue Eyes, Soldier, Phoenix, Hell-Froze, Runt, Mogwai_  
Relation to Sam: self  
Spouse: Jules Callaghan-Braddock  
Children: Sadie Braddock, _Donald Samuel Nathan Matthew Braddock (Donny), James Samuel Mason Benjamin Braddock (Jimmy)_  
Parents: _William Arthur Braddock and Lady Yvonne Loving-Braddock_  
Siblings: _Sara Yvonne Braddock (deceased – two years younger),_ Natalie Braddock _(six years younger)  
_ SRU Service: Constable (sniper), Team Leader, _Sergeant  
_ Other Police Service: Constable in 51st Division _  
_Post SRU Career: _Self-employed Contractor to train officers in specialized areas (marksmanship, tactics & close quarters combat)_  
Military Service: Army, Special Forces JTF2, Two tours Kandahar (canon: four years, _BoL:_ _six years_ )  
Military Ranks: _Private, Corporal,_ Master Corporal  
Military Awards: _Victoria Cross (concealed), Cross of Valour (recognized), five Sacrifice Medals (recognized), numerous others awards and honors both recognized and concealed  
_ Military Stations: _Basic - TBD, Land Force Atlantic Area Training Centre (LFAATC) in Aldershot, Nova Scotia attending advanced rifle and tactics training after basic, Gagetown - with lake incident, Petawawa before SF training, Ottawa - SF Training, Kandarhar - JTF2_

 **Callaghan, Jules  
** Full Name: Julianna _Patricia_ Callaghan-Braddock  
Nicknames: Sexy Sniper Chick _, Rogue, Sweetheart, Joyful Jockey, Shorty, Darling Angel, Ariel, Ferocious (by brothers)  
_ Relation to Sam: teammate, friend, girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, wife  
Spouse: Sam Braddock  
Children: Sadie Braddock, _Donald Samuel Nathan Matthew Braddock (Donny), James Samuel Mason Benjamin Braddock (Jimmy)_  
Parents: _Patrick Callaghan and Kaitlin Callaghan  
_ Siblings: _Brayden Callaghan (eight year older), Keagan Callaghan (six years older), Finley Callaghan (four years older), Aidan Callaghan (one year older)  
_ SRU Service: Constable (sniper, profiler, negotiator), _Team Leader_  
Other Police Service: Constable RCMP

 **Lane, Ed  
** Full Name: Edward Tucker Lane  
Nicknames: Eddie, Boss  
Relation to Sam: team leader, friend, _mentor_  
Spouse: Sophie Lane  
Children: Clark Lane, Isabel (Izzy) Lane  
Parents: undefined _  
_Siblings: Roy Lane  
SRU Service: Constable (sniper), Team Leader, Sergeant  
Other Police Service: undefined

 **Parker, Greg  
** Full Name: Gregory _Dean_ Parker  
Nicknames: Boss, Sarge  
Relation to Sam: sergeant, friend, boss, mentor  
Spouse: _Marina Parker_  
Children: Dean Parker  
Parents: undefined _  
_Siblings: undefined  
SRU Service: Sergeant (lead negotiator)  
Other Police Service: Detective, Police Academy Head Instructor

 **Scarlatti, Spike  
** Full Name: Michelangelo Scarlatti  
Nicknames: Spike, Mike, Mikey  
Relation to Sam: teammate, friend, _best friend, brother_  
Spouse: _Winnie Camden-Scarlatti_  
Children: _MonaLisa (Mona) Scarlatti, Giuliano Lodovico Samuele (Gilly) Scarlatti_  
Parents: _Donatello Scarlatti and Francesca Scarlatti  
_ Siblings: _Gina_  
SRU Service: Constable (tech and bomb), _Team Leader_  
Other Career: _CSIS_

 **Wordsworth, Wordy  
** Full Name: Kevin James Wordsworth  
Nicknames: Wordy, _Kev_  
Relation to Sam: teammate, friend, _first friend on team one,_ _father figure  
_ Spouse: Shelley (Shel) Wordsworth  
Children: Lilly Wordsworth, _Holly_ Wordsworth, Allie Wordsworth, _Paisley Wordsworth  
_ Parents: undefined _  
_Siblings: undefined  
SRU Service: Constable (entry and close quarters combat)  
Other Police Service: Guns and Gangs

 **Young, Lou** (died in season two, landmine)  
Full Name: Lewis Young  
Nicknames: Lou  
Relation to Sam: teamate, friend, _mentor (negotiations)_  
Spouse: none  
Children: none  
Parents: undefined _  
_Siblings: undefined  
SRU Service: Constable (information, less lethal, bombs)  
Other Police Service: undefined

* * *

 _ **TEAM ONE – Ancillary**_

 **Camden, Winnie  
** SRU Service: Dispatcher _(pseudo Team One member)_  
Relation to Sam: friend  
Spouse: _Spike Scarlatti_  
Children: _MonaLisa (Mona) Scarlatti, Giuliano Lodovico Samuele (Gilly) Scarlatti_

 **Kerns, Leah  
** SRU Service: Constable  
Relation to Sam: teammate

 **Rousseau, Rafik – Raf  
** SRU Service: Constable  
Relation to Sam: teammate

 **Sabine, Donna** (died in season five, bomb)  
SRU Service: Constable (Jules' temporary coverage, Team Three Team Leader)  
Relation to Sam: teammate, adversary, eventual friend  
Spouse: Hank Gerald

* * *

 _ **Other Teams When Sam with Team One**_

 **Team Two  
** Sergeant: _Camden Bradley  
_ Team Lead: _Hal  
_ Sniper: _Gary, Mike_ _Fringle_  
Tech: _Curtis_  
Others: _John, Craig_

 **Team Three  
** Sergeant: Rolland (Rollie) Cray - Sam replaced Rollie on Team One when Rollie was fast-track to Sergeant _(in BoL he was made Team Three Sergeant)_  
Team Lead: _Paul then Donna (_ _dies in series finale_ _)  
_ Sniper: _Mike_  
Tech: _Tyler_  
Others: _Jimmy (dies in series finale), Phil, Larry_

 **Team Four  
** Sergeant: Troy - was also Sergeant of Team Three _ **  
**_Team Lead: _Bill  
_ Sniper: _Nicholas Hudson, Jude (replaces Nicolas in AYAD)_  
Tech: _Jarred_  
Others: _Aaron Plouffe (deceased), Frank Hudson,_ _Heath, Devon, Kaleb_

 **Team Five  
** Sergeant: _Crispin Winter_ _ **  
**_Team Lead: _Carl  
_ Sniper: _Brett_ ,  
Tech: _Sean_  
Others: _Dale Reed, Noel, Kaleb (gets permant SRU posiiton in AYAD)_

* * *

 _ **Teams When Sam is TL for Team Three**_

 **Team One  
** Sergeant: Ed _  
_Team Lead/Negoiator: _Jules  
_ Sniper: _Jude (moves to T1 just before EOME starts becasue Sam moves to T3)_  
Tech: Spike _  
_Others: Leah _, Sean Granger_

 **Team Two  
** Sergeant: _Camden Bradley  
_ Team Lead: _Hal  
_ Sniper: _Randy_  
Tech: _Curtis_  
Others: _John, Gary,_

 **Team Three  
** Sergeant: _Rolland (Rollie) Cray  
_ Team Lead: Sam  
Sniper: _Mike_ _Fringle_ _  
_Tech: _Tyler  
_ Profiler/Negotiator: _Phil  
_ _Others: Lance (rookie in EOME), Terry (rookie in AI-P)_

 **Team Four  
** Sergeant: Troy - was also Sergeant of Team Three _ **  
**_Team Lead: _Heath_ _  
_Sniper: _Devon_  
Tech: _Jarred_  
Others: _Frank Hudson, Wayne_

 **Team Five  
** Sergeant: _Winter_ _ **  
**_Team Lead: _Carl  
_ Sniper: _Brett_  
Tech: _Robin_  
Others: _Chad, Kaleb_

 **Team Six  
** Sergeant: _Bill (was TL for T4 became Sergeant when Team Six formed)_ _ **  
**_Team Lead: _John  
_ Sniper: _Randy_  
Tech: _Xing Fa_  
Others: _Dale_ _Reed_ _, Nadia_

* * *

 _ **Teams When Sam is Sarge and Spike TL for Team Two**_

 **Team One  
** Sergeant: _Ed  
_ Team Lead: Jules _  
_Sniper: Jude  
Tech: _  
_Others: Leah

 **Team Two  
** Sergeant: Sam _  
_Team Lead/Tech: Spike _  
_Sniper: _Mike Fringle_  
Others: _Gary, Craig, Melissa (Rookie in FnD, replaced John)_

 **Team Three  
** Sergeant: Rolland (Rollie) Cray - Sam replaced Rollie on Team One when Rollie was fast-track to Sergeant _(in BoL he was made Team Three Sergeant)_  
Team Lead: _Phil  
_ Sniper: _Lance_  
Tech: _Tyler  
_ _Others: Terry_

 **Team Four  
** Sergeant: Troy - was also Sergeant of Team Three _ **  
**_Team Lead: _Heath_ _  
_Sniper: _Devon_  
Tech: _Jarred_  
Others: _Frank Hudson, Susan_

 **Team Five  
** Sergeant: _Winter_ _ **  
**_Team Lead: _Carl  
_ Sniper: _Brett_  
Tech: _Robin_  
Others: _Chad_

 **Team Six  
** Sergeant: _Bill_ _ **  
**_Team Lead: _John  
_ Sniper: _Randy_  
Tech: _Xing Fa_  
Others: _Dale_ _Reed_ _, Nadia_

* * *

 _ **Other SRU**_

 **Holleran, Norman  
** SRU Service: SRU Commander  
Relation to Sam: Commander, _godfather_  
Nicknames: _Norm  
_

 **Marlowe, Kira**  
SRU Service: Dispatcher

 **Peter**  
SRU Service: Dispatcher

 **Sydney**  
SRU Service: Dispatcher


	3. Braddock Clan

**BRADDOCK CLAN**

* * *

Everyone except Sam, Natalie, Jules and Sadie are created in my Beauty of Life (BoL) series. I don't own those characters but have created some details for them that is non-canon and displayed here but I will not bother with italics here to note the difference unless absolutely necessary.

All original characters and the family tree is owned by me. Yes Sam has a mother, father that is a General and a dead sister but no details were ever presented beyond that so they are made up completely in my BoL series.

Since they are all Braddocks (or Braddocks by birth or marriage) I will sort by first name but since this is a Sam focused reference I have separated the characters into various sections as they related to Sam:

\- Sam, Jules and Their Children  
\- Father, Uncles and Grandfathers  
\- Mother, Aunts and Grandmothers  
\- Sisters and Cousins  
\- Wives and Husbands of Cousins  
\- Nephews and Nieces (includes all even if last name is not Braddock)

* * *

 **SAM, JULES AND THEIR CHILDREN**

 **Samuel William Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **self**  
Nicknames: Samtastic, Samo, Sammy, Blondie, Kid, Sunshine, Quill, Doppelganger, Twin Cousin, Scamp. Mr. Blue Eyes, Soldier, Phoenix, Hell-Froze, Runt, Mogwai  
Age in Belonging: Scott (36), Adam (36), Jeff (33), **Sam (28)** , Zach (23), Kyle (21)  
Age in Alpha 'Q': Scott (14), Adam (14), Jeff (11), **Sam (6)** , Zach (1), Kyle (not born)  
Spouse: Jules Callaghan-Braddock  
Children: Sadie Braddock, Donald Samuel Nathan Matthew Braddock (Donny), James Samuel Mason Benjamin Braddock (Jimmy)  
Parents: William Arthur Braddock and Lady Yvonne Loving-Braddock  
Siblings: Sara Yvonne Braddock (deceased – two years younger), Natalie Braddock (six years younger)  
SRU Service: Constable (sniper), Team Leader, Sergeant  
Other Police Service: Constable in 51st Division  
Post SRU Career: Self-employed Contractor to train officers in specialized areas (marksmanship, tactics & close quarters combat)  
Military Service: Army, Special Forces JTF2, Two tours Kandahar (canon: four years, BoL: six years)  
Military Ranks: Private, Corporal, Master Corporal  
Military Awards: Victoria Cross (concealed), Cross of Valour (recognized), five Sacrifice Medals (recognized), numerous others awards and honors both recognized and concealed

 **Julianna Patricia Callaghan-Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Wife  
** Nicknames: Jules, Sexy Sniper Chick, Rogue, Sweetheart, Joyful Jockey, Shorty, Darling Angel, Ariel, Ferocious (by brothers)  
Age in Belonging: **Jules (31)** , Sam (28)  
Age in Alpha 'Q': **Jules (9)** , Sam (6)  
Spouse: Samuel William Braddock  
Children: Sadie Braddock, Donald Samuel Nathan Matthew Braddock (Donny), James Samuel Mason Benjamin Braddock (Jimmy)  
Parents: Patrick Callaghan and Kaitlin Callaghan  
Siblings: Brayden Callaghan (eight years older), Keagan Callaghan (six years older), Finley Callaghan (four years older), Aidan Callaghan (one year older)  
SRU Service: Constable (sniper, profiler, negotiator), Team Leader  
Other Police Service: Constable RCMP

 **Donald Samuel Nathan Matthew Braddock** _(identical twin)_ **  
**Relation to Sam: **Son**  
Nicknames: Donny  
Ages: 5 (AI-'V'), 8 (FnD)  
Spouse: undefined  
Children: undefined  
Parents: Samuel William Braddock and Julianna Patricia Callaghan Braddock  
Siblings: Sadie Kaitlin Braddock (three years older), James Samuel Mason Benjamin Braddock (identical twin)  
Career: undefined

 **James Samuel Mason Benjamin Braddock** _(identical twin)_ **  
**Relation to Sam: **Son**  
Nicknames: Jimmy  
Ages: 5 (AI-'V'), 8 (FnD)  
Spouse: undefined  
Children: undefined  
Parents: Samuel William Braddock and Julianna Patricia Callaghan Braddock  
Siblings: Sadie Kaitlin Braddock (three years older), Donald Samuel Nathan Matthew Braddock (identical twin)  
Career: undefined

 **Sadie Kaitlin Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Daughter**  
Nicknames: IMPS  
Ages: 3 (AI-'S'), 6 (AI-'T'), 11-12 & 22 (FnD)  
Spouse: undefined  
Children: undefined  
Parents: Samuel William Braddock and Julianna Patricia Callaghan Braddock  
Siblings: Donald Samuel Nathan Matthew Braddock (three years younger), James Samuel Mason Benjamin Braddock (three years younger)  
Career: undefined

* * *

 **FATHER, UNCLES AND GRANDFATHERS**

 **Arthur Winchester Braddock** (deceased) **  
**Relation to Sam: **Grandfather (paternal)**  
Nicknames: Artie  
Spouse: Gwyneth Fraser (deceased)  
Children: William Arthur Braddock, Mark Arthur Braddock, Erik Arthur Braddock, Ryan Arthur Braddock  
Parents: Winchester Theodore Braddock (deceased) and Kathleen Braddock (deceased)  
Siblings: Shirley Braddock, Raymond Winchester Braddock, Virginia Braddock, Gloria Braddock  
Military Branch: **Army**  
Rank: Brigadier General  
Notes:  
\- was good friends with the General of Special Forces, General John Craymuier and facilitated William's path to SF General

 **Erik Arthur Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Uncle**  
Nicknames: undefined  
Spouse: Lady Ann Loving  
Children: Scott Erik Braddock, Victoria Braddock-McKnight, Amelia Braddock-Pendgraft, Kyle Erik Braddock  
Parents: Arthur Winchester Braddock and Gwyneth Braddock  
Siblings: William Arthur Braddock (first born), Mark Arthur Braddock (second born), Ryan Arthur Braddock (fourth born)  
Military Branch: **Navy**  
Rank in Belonging: Commander  
Rank/AO in Trials and Tribulations: Commodore, Atlantic Fleet Operations

 **Mark Arthur Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Uncle**  
Nicknames:  
Spouse: Kimberly Brennan  
Children: Tiffany Braddock-Jones (fraternal twin), Pamela Braddock-Banner (fraternal twin), Ashley Braddock-Taylor, Jeffery Mark Braddock  
Parents: Arthur Winchester Braddock and Gwyneth Braddock  
Siblings: William Arthur Braddock (first born), Erik Arthur Braddock (third born), Ryan Arthur Braddock (fourth born)  
Military Branch: **Army**  
Rank in Belonging: Major  
Rank/AO in Trials and Tribulations: Colonel, Canadian Joint Operations

 **Ryan Arthur Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Uncle**  
Nicknames:  
Spouse: Connie Spencer  
Children: Adam Ryan Braddock, Zachary Ryan Braddock  
Parents: Arthur Winchester Braddock and Gwyneth Braddock  
Siblings: William Arthur Braddock (first born), Mark Arthur Braddock (second born), Erik Arthur Braddock (third born)  
Military Branch: **Air Force**  
Rank in Belonging: Colonel  
Rank/AO in Trials and Tribulations: Colonel, Aerospace Control and Warning Operations

 **Sir Alastair Loving** (deceased) **  
**Relation to Sam: **Grandfather (maternal)**  
Spouse: Lady Rosemary Ferguson (deceased)  
Children: Lady Yvonne Loving (identical twin), Lady Ann Loving (identical twin), undefined brothers  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined  
Careers: Racecar Driver, Family Business (undefined but extremely wealthy)

 **Winchester Theodore Braddock** (deceased) **  
**Relation to Sam: **Great Grandfather (paternal)**  
Nicknames: Artie  
Spouse: undefined  
Children: Arthur Winchester Braddock, Shirley Braddock, Raymond Winchester Braddock, Virginia Braddock, Gloria Braddock  
Parents: Winchester Theodore Braddock (deceased) and Kathleen Braddock (deceased)  
Siblings: undefined  
Military Branch: **Army**  
Rank: undefined

 **William Arthur Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Father**  
Nicknames: Badass, Will, Willie, Oracle  
Spouse: Lady Yvonne Loving  
Children: Samuel William Braddock, Sara Yvonne Braddock (died at age seven) and Natalie Amber Braddock  
Parents: Arthur Winchester Braddock and Gwyneth Braddock  
Siblings: Mark Arthur Braddock (second born), Erik Arthur Braddock (third born), Ryan Arthur Braddock (fourth born)  
Military Branch: **Army**  
Rank/AO in Belonging: General, Special Forces, JTF2 Commander  
Rank/AO in Trials and Tribulations: General, Special Forces, JTF2 Commander  
Path to becoming General:  
\- 5 to 18: private tutors, military schools, molded by his father for military life, learned to shoot rifle  
\- 18-20: Royal Canadian Military College, tested out of nearly half of course work based on all his prior training  
\- 20: graduates RCMC and commissioned at rank of Second Lieutenant, spends four years in regular Army.  
\- 24: graduates Special Forces training as a Lieutenant and given command of a unit. Unit included Jasper Parker, Tom Sutton, Anthony Cardillo and George Washington (Yankee).  
\- 26: promoted to Captain, meets and befriends Dominique Savoy on a joint op with British SAS.  
\- 28: promoted to Major and Jasper Parker introduces him to Yvonne at a gala ball celebrating his promotion.  
\- 30: promoted to Colonel, skipping Lieutenant Colonel altogether when Colonel Grasett and Lieutenant Colonel Elkins are killed. William injured badly, almost died, in the attack while trying to save them. Got to spend time with Yvonne and Samuel (1 yr old) as he recuperated. Promoted to Colonel replacing Grasett.  
\- 34: promoted to Brigadier General. Became aware that Special Forces General Craymuier had identified him to be his successor and fast tracked his promotions. Samuel was 5 years old. He begins training Samuel in the same way he was trained.  
\- 34-40: became General Craymuier's right hand man as he was groomed to take Craymuier's place, most men simply referred to him as General during this time ignoring the Brigadier designation.  
\- 37: General Craymuier tagged William to lead a black ops mission, off the books, for his good friend Baron Wildingham. William he rescues Mike Galloway, the Baron's 21 yr old son.  
\- 40: promoted to General of the Special Forces when General Craymuier retires.  
\- 42: tagged Mike to be in charge of his security team.

* * *

 **MOTHER, AUNTS AND GRANDMOTHERS**

 **Ann Loving-Braddock** _(identical twin)_ **  
**Relation to Sam: **Aunt**  
Nicknames: undefined  
Spouse: Erik Arthur Braddock  
Children: Scott Erik Braddock, Victoria Braddock-McKnight, Amelia Braddock-Pendgraft, Kyle Erik Braddock  
Parents: Sir Alastair Loving and Lady Rosemary Ferguson-Loving  
Siblings: Lady Yvonne Loving (identical twin), undefined brothers

 **Connie Spencer-Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Aunt**  
Nicknames: undefined  
Spouse: Ryan Arthur Braddock  
Children: Adam Ryan Braddock, Zachary Ryan Braddock  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined

 **Gwyneth Fraser-Braddock** (deceased) **  
**Relation to Sam: **Paternal Grandmother**  
Nicknames: Gwen  
Spouse: Arthur Winchester Braddock (deceased)  
Children: William Arthur Braddock, Mark Arthur Braddock, Erik Arthur Braddock, Ryan Arthur Braddock  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined

 **Kimberly Brennan-Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Aunt**  
Nicknames: Kim  
Spouse: Mark Arthur Braddock  
Children: Tiffany Braddock-Jones (fraternal twin), Pamela Braddock-Banner (fraternal twin), Ashley Braddock-Taylor, Jeffery Mark Braddock  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined

 **Lady Rosemary Ferguson-Loving** (deceased, passed away when Sam was 4)  
Relation to Sam: **Maternal Grandmother**  
Nicknames: undefined  
Spouse: Sir Alastair Loving (deceased)  
Children: Lady Yvonne Loving (identical twin), Lady Ann Loving (identical twin), undefined brothers  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined

 **Yvonne Loving-Braddock** _(identical twin)_ **  
**Relation to Sam: **Mother**  
Nicknames: Mommio Andretti, Mrs. Badass, Mrs. General  
Spouse: William Arthur Braddock  
Children: Samuel William Braddock, Sara Yvonne Braddock (died at age seven) and Natalie Amber Braddock  
Parents: Sir Alastair Loving and Lady Rosemary Ferguson-Loving  
Siblings: Lady Ann Loving (identical twin), undefined brother

* * *

 **SISTERS AND COUSINS**

 **Adam Ryan Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin  
** Nicknames: Fire  
Age in Belonging: Scott (36), **Adam (36)** , Jeff (33), Sam (28), Zach (23), Kyle (21)  
Age in Alpha 'Q': Scott (14), **Adam (14)** , Jeff (11), Sam (6), Zach (1), Kyle (not born)  
Spouse: Daphne Blain (in FnD)  
Children: Matthew Benjamin Hunter Jr. (step son), undefined  
Parents: Ryan Arthur Braddock and Connie Spencer-Braddock  
Siblings: Zachary Ryan Braddock  
Military Branch: **Air Force**  
Rank in Belonging: Warrant Officer  
Rank/AO in Trials and Tribulations: Master Warrant Officer, Tactical Fighter Instructor

 **Amelia Braddock-Pendgraft  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin**  
Nicknames:  
Spouse: Lieutenant Christopher Pendgraft  
Children: Ryder Pendgraft, Liam Pendgraft  
Parents: Erik Arthur Braddock and Ann Loving Braddock  
Siblings: Scott Erik Braddock, Victoria Braddock-McKnight, Kyle Erik Braddock

 **Ashley Braddock-Banner  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin**  
Spouse: Master Warrant Officer Jon Taylor  
Children: Diana Taylor  
Parents: Mark Arthur Braddock and Kimberly Brennan-Braddock  
Siblings: Tiffany Braddock-Jones (twin), Pamela Braddock-Banner (twin), Jeffrey Mark Braddock

 **Jeffrey 'Jeff' Mark Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin**  
Nicknames: Jeff, Rock, Mudbucket  
Age in Belonging: Scott (36), Adam (36), **Jeff (33)** , Sam (28), Zach (23), Kyle (21)  
Age in Alpha 'Q': Scott (14), Adam (14), **Jeff (11)** , Sam (6), Zach (1), Kyle (not born)  
Spouse: undefined  
Children: undefined  
Parents: Mark Arthur Braddock and Kimberly Brennan-Braddock  
Siblings: Tiffany Braddock-Jones (fratenral twin), Pamela Braddock-Banner (fratenral twin), Ashley Braddock-Taylor  
Military Branch: **Army  
** Rank in Belonging: Sergeant that transferred to Drill Sergeant for Special Forces  
Rank/AO in Trials and Tribulations: Master Warrant Officer, Special Forces Training Instructor

 **Kyle Erik Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin**  
Age in Belonging: Scott (36), Adam (36), Jeff (33), Sam (28), Zach (23), **Kyle (21)  
** Age in Alpha 'Q': Scott (14), Adam (14), Jeff (11), Sam (6), Zach (1), **Kyle (not born)  
** Nicknames: undefined  
Spouse: undefined  
Children: undefined  
Parents: Erik Arthur Braddock and Ann Loving-Braddock  
Siblings: Scott Erik Braddock, Vicky Victoria Braddock-McKnight, Amelia Braddock-Pendgraft  
Military Branch: **Navy**  
Rank in Belonging: Able Seaman  
Rank/AO in Trials and Tribulations: Master Seaman, Naval Intelligence Operator

 **Natalie Amber Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Sister**  
Nicknames: Nat, Nattie  
Spouse: undefined  
Children: undefined  
Parents: William Arthur Braddock and Lady Yvonne Loving-Braddock  
Siblings: Samuel William Braddock (six years older), Sara Yvonne Braddock (deceased – four years older)  
Career: Marie-Christine Bacque fashion design house

 **Pamela Braddock-Banner** _(fraternal twin)_ **  
**Relation to Sam: **Cousin**  
Spouse: Lieutenant Riley Banner  
Children: Carol Banner, John Banner, Wendy Banner  
Parents: Mark Arthur Braddock and Kimberly Brennan-Braddock  
Siblings: Tiffany Braddock-Jones (fraternal twin), Ashley Braddock-Taylor, Jeffrey Mark Braddock

 **Sara Yvonne Braddock** (deceased, age seven)  
Relation to Sam: **Sister**  
Nicknames: none  
Parents: William Arthur Braddock and Lady Yvonne Loving-Braddock  
Siblings: Samuel William Braddock (two years older), Natalie Amber Braddock (four years younger)  
Died: Hit by a car that jumped a curb while waiting at intersection walking to the park with Sam. Knocked out of her sandals.

 **Scott Erik Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin**  
Nicknames: Twin Cousin, Original, Hook  
Age in Belonging: **Scott (36)** , Adam (36), Jeff (33), Sam (28), Zach (23), Kyle (21)  
Age in Alpha 'Q': **Scott (14)** , Adam (14), Jeff (11), Sam (6), Zach (1), Kyle (not born)  
Spouse: Laura McFergus (before Belonging)  
Children: Jerrell Braddock (fraternal twin), Anna Braddock (fraternal twin)  
Parents: Erik Arthur Braddock and Ann Loving-Braddock  
Siblings: Victoria Braddock-McKnight, Amelia Braddock-Pendgraft, Kyle Erik Braddock  
Military Branch: **Navy**  
Rank in Belonging: Navy Petty Officer  
Rank/AO in Trials and Tribulations: Chief Petty Officer, Navy, Intelligence Operation

 **Tiffany Braddock-Jones** _(fraternal twin)_ **  
**Relation to Sam: **Cousin**  
Spouse: Major Anthony Jones  
Children: David Jones, Leslie Jones  
Parents: Mark Arthur Braddock and Kimberly Brennan-Braddock  
Siblings: Pamela Braddock-Banner (fraternal twin), Ashley Braddock-Taylor, Jeffrey Mark Braddock

 **Victoria Braddock-McKnight  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin**  
Nicknames: Vicky  
Spouse: Captain Derek McKnight  
Children: Caleb McKnight (fraternal twin), Courtney McKnight (fraternal twin), Anthony McKnight  
Parents: Erik Arthur Braddock and Ann Loving Braddock  
Siblings: Scott Erik Braddock, Amelia Braddock-Pendgraft, Kyle Erik Braddock  
Career: Teacher

 **Zachary Ryan Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin  
** Nicknames: Condor  
Age in Belonging: Scott (36), Adam (36), Jeff (33), Sam (28), **Zach (23)** , Kyle (21)  
Age in Alpha 'Q': Scott (14), Adam (14), Jeff (11), Sam (6), **Zach (1)** , Kyle (not born)  
Spouse: Warrant Officer Valerie Haney (in FnD)  
Children: undefined  
Parents: Ryan Arthur Braddock and Connie Spencer-Braddock  
Siblings: Adam Ryan Braddock  
Military Branch: **Air Force**  
Rank/AO in Belonging: Corporal, Pilot  
Rank/AO after One Hot Summer Day: Master Corporal, Special Forces JTF2 Pilot  
Rank/AO in Trials and Tribulations: Master Corporal, Special Forces JTF2 Pilot  
Rank/AO in Fathers and Daughters: Warrant Officer, Special Forces JTF2 Pilot

* * *

 **WIVES AND HUSBANDS OF COUSINS**

 **Anthony Jones  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin by Marriage**  
Spouse: Tiffany Braddock  
Children: David Jones, Leslie Jones  
Career: Major in Army

 **Christopher Pendgraft**  
Relation to Sam: **Cousin by Marriage**  
Spouse: Amelia Braddock  
Children: Ryder Pendgraft, Liam Pendgraft  
Career: Lieutenant in Air Force

 **Daphne Blain-Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin by Marriage  
** Nicknames: Daphy, Daffy Duck  
Spouse: Adam Ryan Braddock (in FnD)  
Children: Matthew Benjamin Hunter Jr.  
Parents: deceased, raised by Donald Blain  
Siblings: Donald Blain  
Military Branch: **Army, Covert Ops**

 **Derek** **McKnight  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin by Marriage**  
Spouse: Victoria Braddock **  
**Children: Caleb McKnight (twin), Courtney McKnight (twin), Anthony McKnight  
Career: Captain in Air Force

 **Jon Taylor  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin by Marriage**  
Spouse: Ashley Braddock  
Children: Diana Taylor  
Career: Master Warrant Officer in Army

 **Laura McFergus-Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin by Marriage**  
Nicknames: undefined  
Spouse: Scott Erik Braddock (before Belonging)  
Children: Jerrell Braddock (fraternal twin), Anna Braddock (fraternal twin)  
Parents: Jerrell James McFergus (C-in-C) and undefined (deceased)  
Siblings: undefined  
Career: undefined

 **Riley Banner  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin by Marriage**  
Spouse: Pamela Braddock  
Children: Carol Banner, John Banner, Wendy Banner  
Career: Lieutenant in Army

 **Valerie Haney-Braddock  
** Relation to Sam: **Cousin by Marriage  
** Nicknames: Val  
Spouse: Zachary Ryan Braddock (in FnD)  
Children: undefined  
Parents: Lieutenant General Bill Haney and Eloise Haney  
Military Branch: **Air Force**  
Rank/AO in Fathers and Daughters: Warrant Officer

* * *

 **NEPHEWS AND NIECES**

 **Anna Braddock** _(fraternal twin)_ **  
**Relation to Sam: **Niece**  
Ages: Unborn (Belonging), Infant (ST), Crawling (OHSD)  
Parents: Scott Erik Braddock and Laura McFergus-Braddock  
Siblings: Jerrell Braddock (fraternal twin)

 **Anthony McKnight  
** Relation to Sam: **Nephew  
** Parents: Victoria Braddock- McKnight and Derek McKnight  
Siblings: Caleb McKnight (fraternal twin), Courtney McKnight (fraternal twin)

 **Caleb McKnight** _(fraternal twin)_ **  
**Relation to Sam: **Nephew  
** Parents: Victoria Braddock- McKnight and Derek McKnight  
Siblings: Courtney McKnight (fraternal twin), Anthony McKnight

 **Carol Banner**  
Relation to Sam: **Niece  
** Parents: Pamela Braddock-Banner and Riley Banner  
Siblings: John Banner, Wendy Banner

 **Courtney** **McKnight** _(fraternal twin)_ **  
**Relation to Sam: **Niece  
** Parents: Victoria Braddock- McKnight and Derek McKnight  
Siblings: Caleb McKnight (fraternal twin), Anthony McKnight

 **David Jones  
** Relation to Sam: **Nephew  
** Parents: Tiffany Braddock-Jones and Anthony Jones  
Siblings: Leslie Jones

 **Diana Taylor  
** Relation to Sam: **Niece  
** Parents: Ashley Braddock-Taylor and Jon Taylor  
Siblings: none

 **Jerrell Scott Braddock** _(fraternal twin)_ **  
**Relation to Sam: **Nephew**  
Ages: Unborn (Belonging), Infant (ST), Crawling (OHSD), 10 (AI-'V')  
Parents: Scott Erik Braddock and Laura McFergus-Braddock  
Siblings: Anna Braddock (fraternal twin)

 **John Banner**  
Relation to Sam: **Nephew  
** Parents: Pamela Braddock-Banner and Riley Banner  
Siblings: Carol Banner, Wendy Banner

 **Leslie Jones  
** Relation to Sam: **Niece  
** Parents: Tiffany Braddock-Jones and Anthony Jones  
Siblings: David Jones

 **Matthew Benjamin Hunter Jr. (Braddock)  
** Relation to Sam: **Honorary Nephew then Nephew by Marriage  
** Relation to Blaze: **Nephew and Honorary Son**  
Nicknames: Mattie, Matt, Ben  
Ages: 4 (OHSD), 13 (AI-'V')  
Parents: Matthew Benjamin Hunter Sr. (deceased) and Daphne Blain-Braddock  
Father Figure: Blaze (since Ben was 4)  
Step-Dad: Adam Ryan Braddock (when Ben is 18)  
Siblings: undefined

 **Wendy Banner**  
Relation to Sam: **Niece  
** Parents: Pamela Braddock-Banner and Riley Banner  
Siblings: Carol Banner, John Banner


	4. Military & Military Connected

**Military** ** & Military Connected (includes ex-military)**

* * *

All original characters are owned by me, the only one that belongs to FP is Matt/Ben but I have added my own details for that character. Therefore I will not bother with italics here.

I will sort this section using the most common name I use for the character in the stories. So it will be a mix of call signs last names. I have separated the characters into several sections to try and help you find the characters:  
\- SF UNIT MATES – Core  
\- SF UNIT MATES – Spouses  
\- MILITARY – Good Guys (Non-core unit members e.g. Apollo, Officers e.g. Sutton, Other military e.g. Koala)  
\- MILITARY – Bad Guys (Plouffe, Murphy, etc.)  
\- OTHERS (People Sam comes in contact with on bases, e.g. Dr. Parker, Jarmal, orderlies, nurses)

Note: Story titles are too long to keep repeating. Therefore I have shortened multi-word titles by the first letter in the title, e.g. One Hot Summer Day = OHSD; Trials and Tribulations = TnT; Rescue of Master Corporal Samuel Braddock = RoMCSB

* * *

 **SF UNIT MATES - Core**

 **Blaze – Donald Blain  
** Relation to Sam: unit CO, father figure, protector  
Refers to Sam as: Blondie, Kid, Braddock, Master Corporal **  
**Nicknames: Blaze, Unca Donald Duck, Don  
Spouse: Lizzy Wilder (passing look in hotel lobby in Belonging, meet in OHSD, marry in TnT)  
Children: Ryan Wilder (step son), Ben Hunter (uncle but father figure), Samuel (Sammy) Niklas Blain, Nathan George Blain  
Parents: George Blain and Iris Blain (both deceased, died in car accident when Blaze was 18)  
Siblings: Daphne Blain-Braddock  
Physical Attributes: Black hair, Hazel eyes  
Military Branch: Army Special Forces, JTF2  
Rank in RoMCSM: Lieutenant  
Rank in Belonging: Captain  
Rank in EoME: Major  
Rank in FnD: Lieutenant Colonel then promoted to Colonel  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Blondie saves Blaze's life in a parachute jump after Daphne is thought to be dead  
\- Swears a blood oath with Winds to kill Blondie's captors before leaving field  
\- Blondie saves Blaze in safe house keeping him from bleeding out in OHSD  
\- Decks Blondie when Blondie tells him he found Daphne, Sam gets revenge by having Ben call Blaze Unca Donald Duck  
\- Punches General three times when he learns Blondie was sent on a suicide mission without backup in OHSD  
\- Rages when he realizes he doesn't know Blondie's birthday and hacks his file to find out, recollection of this is the bonding moment with Team One, Blaze, Winds and Patck  
\- Saves Sam in Ravine after gang war in Belonging  
\- Tries to save Blondie from Merrill's bullet but is too late in Belonging  
\- Goes rogue to find Blondie when captured in RoMCSB  
\- Coordinates search in for Sam after Merrill escapes in FnD  
\- Instrumental in defining location to save Blondie after suicide mission in OHSD  
\- Promoted to Colonel and takes over for retiring Colonel Sutton in FnD

 **Mason - Murchadh-Ailpein Srònaich'O' Naoimhín  
** Relation to Sam: unit mate, big brother, physical caregiver, protector  
Refers to Sam as: Blondie, Sunshine (when Sam needs cheering up)  
Nicknames: Mason, Gorgeous (only by Sam), Bear, mo Goireas laoch (my highland warrior), Snoopy (only by Mike)  
Physical Attributes: Auburn hair, Brown eyes, bear sized, badly scarred face but GQ model looks  
Spouse: Corporal Marsaili Mac'IlleMhìcheil (engaged in TCT, married after YHABL but not defined)  
Children: Lachlann Samuel Srònaich'O' Naoimhín (adopted Cala's son), Caitrìona Arabella Srònaich'O' Naoimhín (deceased), Cormac Donaidh Srònaich'O' Naoimhín  
Parents: Benneit Srònaich'O' Naoimhín and Beathag (Bea) Srònaich'O' Naoimhín  
Siblings: Nansaidh (Nan) Campbell, Eimhir (Em) MacTavish, Calaminag (Cala) Srònaich'O' Naoimhín (deceased)  
Military Branch: Army Special Forces, JTF2  
Rank in RoMCSM: Master Corporal  
Rank in Belonging: Sergeant  
Rank in TnT: Master Warrant Officer  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Nearly strangles Blondie to death as Blondie tries to save him after IED flips their Humvee, vows to always take care of Blondie after that  
\- Special connection with Blondie in RoMCSB, takes care of his basic needs, nickname Sunshine/Gorgeous created  
\- Due to his massive size is able to gently carry Blondie with little effort when Blondie is injured in several stories.  
\- Goes on mission with Winds to rescue Blondie in OHSD  
\- Protects Blondie when he loses his memory, helps him through the pain when Blondie remembers he killed Matt  
\- Guards Blondie in Belonging when General/Blaze/Family cannot be there  
\- Keeps Blondie's secret of Mom's water.

 **Matt - Matthew Benjamin Hunter Sr.** (deceased) **  
**Relation to Sam: best friend, bond tighter than blood brothers, emotional caregiver, protector  
Refers to Sam as: Sam, Sammy, rarely as Blondie  
Nicknames: Matt, Mattie, Ben  
Birth Name: Damien Isaac Chardin Jr.  
Physical Attributes: Brown hair, Green eyes  
Spouse: none  
Children: Matthew Benjamin Hunter Jr.  
Parents: Louise Grace Hunter (deceased) and Damien Isaac Chardin Sr. (deceased)  
Siblings: undefined  
Military Branch: Army Special Forces, JTF2  
Rank in RoMCSM: Corporal, Master Corporal  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Killed by Sam in friendly fire incident  
\- First friend of Sam's, bonded in boot camp  
\- Helps Sam through every birthday and watches over him as he gets sloshed, offered to have Patch sedate him for 24th birthday because Sam is still recovering and cannot drink.  
\- Prevents Sam from committing suicide after he is recused from the terrorists  
\- Creates Beauty that helps Sam come back from the edge and cope with bad situations  
\- Sam requests special dispensation to join SF early in order to be with Matt because SF is Matt's dream, Sam does so even though he does not want to be under his father's command  
\- From the grave still talks to Sam in his head to help him cope with bad situations, hearing Matt's voice prevents Sam from committing suicide again after he kills Matt  
\- Part of MBH Scholarship that Blondie, Matt and Ripsaw started in RoMCSB

 **Patch/Jim - James** **Shea** (ex-military, Paramedic) **  
**Relation to Sam: unit mate, big brother, medic and main caregive, protector  
Refers to Sam as: Blondie while in JTF2 and under stress, Sam at end of Belonging and forward  
Nicknames: Patch while in JTF2 and beginning of Belonging, Jim at end of Belonging and forward  
Physical Attributes: Ash Brown hair, Brown eyes  
Spouse: Heather Alexander (meet and enagaged in Belonging, marry shortly after Sam's recovery)  
Children: Brianna Shea, Matthew (Matt) Shea  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined  
Military Branch: Army Special Forces, JTF2  
Rank in RoMCSM: Master Corporal  
Rank in Belonging: ex-JTF2  
Job after Military: Senior Paramedic, Toronto Emergency Medical Services  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Finds Blondie in ravine after gang war, recognized Blaze and Winds and tells them "Found Blondie it's bad" which swings Blaze into action  
\- Help refine Blondie's pain meds and teaches Blondie to report out his health and injury status  
\- Sam/Blondie trusts Jim/Patch and always responds honestly and in detail his current status when asked by Jim/Patch  
\- Always carried Beauty in the field, habit still there and had Beauty available in Belonging, entrusts Spike with Beauty at end of Belonging  
\- Knows exactly what happened to Blondie at the hands of the terrorist, maintains the secret that Blondie was raped, does not even tell Blondie when Blondie says he doesn't know if it really happened  
\- Saves Sam life after he is shot by Merrill in Belonging  
\- Reams Dr. Fraser for not recognizing Sam was in pain after gang war. Teach Dr. Fraser what Sam needs and makes him a convert and strong supporter of Sam  
\- Sam sets Jim up to propose to Heather  
\- Share a pivotal moment in Belonging when both agree to move forward and they begin referring to each other by Sam/Jim instead of Blondie/Patch, though Jim reverts to calling Sam Blondie in intense situations  
\- Takes down Zhang in MTJF and finds out where Sam and Spike are being held, saves Sam's life again

 **Ripsaw - Richard Isha Preston Jr.** (deceased) **  
**Relation to Sam: unit mate, big brother, protector  
Refers to Sam as: Blondie  
Nicknames: Ripsaw, RIP  
Physical Attributes: dark brown hair, brown eyes, shorter than average height and smaller  
Spouse: none  
Children: none  
Parents: Richard Isha Preston Jr. (deceased) and Charlotte Anne Preston (deceased)  
Siblings: none  
Military Branch: Army Special Forces, JTF2  
Rank in RoMCSB: Master Corporal  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Beheaded by terrorists in front of Blondie in Blockhouse mission, memory related in BS51st  
\- Taught Blondie how to defend himself becasue he was often alone in the sniper perch  
\- Shared painful childhood memories and kept Blondie's secrets  
\- Part of MBH Scholarship that Blondie, Matt and Ripsaw started in RoMCSB

 **Winds - Nathan Simons  
** Relation to Sam: unit mate, big brother, protector  
Refers to Sam as: Blondie  
Nicknames: Winds  
Physical Attributes: Brown hair, Amber eyes  
Spouse: confirmed bachelor  
Children: none  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined  
Military Branch: Army Special Forces, JTF2  
Rank: Keeps getting demoted for speaking his mind to Plouffe, General Braddock restores his rank in Belonging  
Rank in AI-'N': Implied demoted to Private for unleashing on Plouffe  
Rank in RoMCSB: starts as Sergeant? and gets demoted to Corporal  
Rank in Belonging: Master Corporal  
Rank in TnT: Master Warrant Officer  
Rank in FnD:  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Suggests they help the SRU with a injured officer that needs air-evac, turns out to be Blondie  
\- Initiates blood oath with Blaze to not leave the field until all the terrorists that tortured Blondie are dead  
\- Goes on mission with Mason to rescue Blondie in OHSD  
\- Protects Blondie when he loses his memory, helps him through the pain when Blondie remembers he killed Matt  
\- Sends message that leads Sam to location where Daphne and Ben are being held in OHSD  
\- Explodes at General and unleashes category five hurricane of words in Belonging, the General becomes aware of all the things Plouffe did in his name as a result  
\- Orders Blondie to take the morphine after the plane crash, feels guilt for Blondie's resulting hallucinations  
 **  
**

* * *

 **SF UNIT MATES – Spouses**

 **Heather - Heather Alexander-Shea  
** Role: Surgery Nurse, also covered ER information desk for a friend in Belonging  
Spouse: Jim Shea (meet and enagaged in Belonging, marry shortly after Sam's recovery)  
Children: Brianna Shea (infant in Swim), Matthew (Matt) Shea  
Stories: Belonging, AI-'V'  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- information nurse when Sam is brought in after gang war  
\- strong supporter in many stories when Sam needs surgery  
\- becomes head nurse of surgery department

 **Lizzy - Elizabeth Wilder-Blain  
** Role: Physical Therapist  
Nicknames: Lizzy, Ice Queen  
Physical Attributes: Platinum hair, Gray eyes  
Spouse: Donald Blain, Blaze (passing look in hotel lobby in Belonging, meet in OHSD, marry in TnT); David Wilder (deceased)  
Children: Ryan Wilder, Samuel (Sammy) Niklas Blain, Nathan George Blain  
Parents: Niklas Lykken and Marita Lykken (moved to Norway due to father's work as an ocean researcher)  
Stories: Belonging, TnT, AI-'V'  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- helps him recover from two gunshot wounds to thighs in TnT  
\- Sam enlists Lizzy to help Dawn Tansy recover from her broken leg in TnT  
\- was Blaze and Cameos physical therapist in OHSD  
\- good friends with Sam's physical therapist Stewart in RoMCSB  
\- was in hotel lobby with her son Ryan when Sam headed out for Aaron's funeral in Belonging

 **Marsaili - Marsaili Mac'IlleMhìcheil-Srònaich'O' Naoimhín** **  
**Role: Orderly in OHSD, Corporal and part of General Braddock's staff TnT  
Nickname: My àlainn bòcan (My lovely sprite)  
Spouse: Murchadh-Ailpein Srònaich'O' Naoimhín (engaged in TCT, married in AY&AD)  
Children: Lachlann Samuel Srònaich'O' Naoimhín (adopted Cala's son after she died), Caitrìona Arabella Srònaich'O' Naoimhín (deceased), Cormac Donaidh Srònaich'O' Naoimhín  
Parents: Peadar Mac'IlleMhìcheil and Muireal Campbell-Mac'IlleMhìcheil  
Paternal Grandparents: Laird Gillebrìde Mac'IlleMhìcheil (clan chief) and Lady Ailis Ferguson-Mac'IlleMhìcheil  
Siblings: Lissa MacLeod, Isobel Grant, Aimil Sinclair, Deidre Morgan, Wallace Mac'IlleMhìcheil  
Stories: OHSD, TnT, AI-'V', AY&AD  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- fixes Ben's stuffed duck and gives back to Mason after Sam is rescued in OHSD  
\- runs into Mason at General's office in TnT and realizes she gave the duck to him in OHSD and that it was Sam she helped that day  
\- is saved by Sam from drunkards in AY&AD where she also marries Mason

* * *

 **MILITARY – Good Guys** (Non-core unit members e.g. Apollo, Officers e.g. Sutton, Other militaries e.g. Koala)

 **Angus - Master Corporal Angus MacDonald** (retired, injured vet)  
Stories: OHSD

 **Anastasia Lyons  
** Spouse: Mark Vinson (meets in YHABL, marries in EoME)  
Children: Colton (deceased, kill by bioogical father at 4 months), Cindi (step-daughter)  
Role: Covert Ops, side work with Dom  
Stories: RoMCSB, YHABL, EoME  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Helps Sam accept his scarred body and figure out things still work down below in RoMCSB  
\- Causes a stir when she kisses Sam on the lips in YHABL  
\- ma

 **Apollo - Stefano Xenos  
** Rank in OHSD: Corporal  
Rank in EOME: Master Corporal  
Rank in FnD:  
Stories: OHSD, YHABL, EoME, FnD  
Notes:  
\- twin brother of Cassandra Xenos, son of Captain Xenos

 **Buzz** (deceased) **  
**Stories: RoMCSB, BS51,  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Taught Sam Judo when he was sixteen  
\- Blown up with genade taped to neck by terrorists in front of Blondie in Blockhouse mission related in BS51st **  
**

 **Cameo - Tristen Parsons  
** Rank in OHSD: Corporal  
Rank in FnD: Sergeant  
Stories: OHSD, YHABL, FnD **  
**

 **Captain Baccus Xenos  
** Stories: YHABL, AI-'T'  
Key Notes:  
\- Apollo Xenos and Cassandra Xenos' father

 **Cassandra Xenos  
** Stories: MTJF  
Key Notes:  
\- twin sister of Apollo, son of Captain Xenos

 **Commander-in-Chief Jerrell James McFergus  
** Nickname: Called James or Jim by his longtime friends William and Tom)  
Stories: Belonging, OHSD  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Arranges to have all Sam's cousins assigned to a special task force with the sole purpose of helping Sam recover  
\- Talks to Sam in belonging when he comes to award after the investigation  
\- Helps William with the Committee in OHSD and then assigns Bella as the replacement committee member and gets her agreement to convert Sam's full activation changed to special assignment.

 **Craig - Master Corporal Craig Dawson  
** Stories: OHSD  
Note:  
\- part of Mike Galloway security unit

 **Daniel - Corporal Daniel Weber  
** Stories: Belonging

 **Dave Haverlik** (FP series character) **  
**Code Name: Babboon  
Stories: YHABL, AYAD, AI-Y, RoMCSB  
Pivot Moments:  
\- Sam reads news paper about his death and finds out Dave committed suicide, goes to overpass to honor him (series)  
\- Vinson suspects he was murdered and suicide staged by Plouffe and Murphy because Dave saw something when Matt was shot (like Plouffe sending Matt into the line of fire)  
-

 **Dom - Dominique Savoy**  
Role: Old friend of General Braddock, former British SAS  
Spouse: Jeannette (deceased)  
Children: Anna-Marie and Nicolette  
Stories: RoMCSB, OHSD, TnT, YHABL  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Got information to reveal corrupt politician Hayes-Baxter who was preventing the General from converting Sam's reup to a special assignment, was willing to simply kill the woman for William  
\- Sent York and x to deliver a message to Dupont to confess  
\- Sam rescued Dom's girls Anna-Marie and Nicolette when they were kidnapped

 **Drake - Master Corporal Damon Merganser  
** Stories: OHSD, EoME  
Notes:  
\- Medic in Mike's security unit, takes care of Sam at Yellow Knife cabin  
\- stealthy, even Sam cannot hear him

 **Dutch** (deceased) **  
**Stories: RoMCSB, BS51,  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Taught Sam to navigate and track when he was sixteen  
\- Beheaded by terrorists in front of Blondie in Blockhouse mission related in BS51st **  
**

 **Hal - Warrant Officer Oscar Halverson  
** Stories: Belonging, OHSD **  
**

 **Hammer - Sergeant Walker  
** Stories: AI-'I'

 **Hound -** **Chief Warrant Officer Theo Brock**  
Stories: MTJF, TnT, FoBL1  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Was Sam's PT coach when Sam was a kid living with the General, instilled a love of running in Sam  
\- As a Private, he found Sam hiding in the burned out house after Dupont attacked Sam when he was eleven and it took three MPs to keep Hound from snapping Dupont's neck when they found him after Dupont abused Sam as a kid  
\- Keeps watch on Sam in MTJF in an unauthorized Op when Dupont is after Sam

 **Jack - Master Corporal Jack Hewitt  
** Stories: OHSD  
Note:  
\- part of Mike Galloway security unit

 **Koala - Joey Koala** (Australian Special Forces) **  
**Stories: AI-'K', YHABL  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Become friends in Special Forces testing AI-'K'  
\- Nearly hit in friendly fire by Sam in sniper competition as he saves Old Nick  
\- Recognizes officer Nealy in YHABL as Corporal Nealy who attacked Sam in Special Forces testing AI-'K'

 **Lang -  
** Stories: RoMCSB

 **Lortie - Corporal Lortie  
** Stories: YHABL

 **Mike - Michael Charles Brown Galloway  
** Nickname: Mike, Magic Mike but he hates the name, Red Baron (only by Mason)  
Father: Charles Arthur Brown Galloway, 11th Baron Wildingham  
Title: Heir apparent, will be the 12th Baron Wildingham when his father passes away  
Role: General Braddock's Security Lead  
Rank in RoMCSB: Lieutenant  
Rank in OHSD: Lieutenant  
Rank in TnT and YHABL: Captain  
Rank in FnD: Major

 **Mutt - (father)  
** Stories: OHSD

 **Mutt - (son) adopted father's call sign  
** Stories: YHABL

 **Nova - Esteban Spence  
** Stories: AI-'I'

 **Pawn - Corporal Levi Melton  
** Stories: OHSD, EoME **  
**

 **Remo - Jayden Holmes  
** Stories: AI-'I'

 **Russ - Master Corporal Russell A. Kostopoulos  
** Stories: Belonging, OHSD **  
**

 **Shade - Major Anthony Cardillo** (Retired) **  
**Stories: MTJF, TnT  
Description: a master of stealth, only five foot six and he was still fit.  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Old unit mate of General Braddock (went through SF training with General) who without question snuck into SRU and stole the video that showed Sam revealing Jules as his girlfriend and destroyed it.

 **Shakespeare -** **Master Corporal Royce Duffy** (Retired)  
Stories: MTJF, TnT  
Post Military: Became a teacher at a private boys school and works with law enforcement when he recognizes signs of abuse.  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Was Sam's private tutor when he was a kid living with the General  
\- Realized Sam was missing and found Sam in the burned out house Sam hid in when he ran away after Dupont attacked him when he was eleven  
\- Keeps watch on Sam in MTJF in an unauthorized Op when Dupont is after Sam

 **Shy - Sergeant André Timide** (deceased) **  
**Code Name: Shy (timide is French for shy, André means warrior)  
Stories: CM, RoMCSB, BS51, FoBL-4  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Tracked Sam to Toronto after he was jumped in the high school shower in Ottawa in BS51  
\- Survived the corn maze with Blondie in CM  
\- FoBL-4 tells of his death and how Sam is involved

 **Steve - Steve Hicks** _(Hybrid character: First name Steve and actions in warning Ed about Sam are FP owned, Last name Hicks and all other situations are my creation)_ **  
**Code Name: Inronclad  
Stories: RoMCSB, YHABL  
Pivot Moments:  
\- Steve tells Ed to watch his teams' back with Braddock on his team before the team takes down a drug dealer (series)  
\- Shoots his mouth of to the team about Sam in YHABL and gets yelled at by Ed and Apollo, Greg calls General Braddock to request a reassignment of Hicks, Hicks gets dressed down by General in YHABL  
\- Vinson enlightens Hicks and Hick sees he was wrong about Sam and apologizes to the team in YHABL  
\- In Murphy's unit and thinks something is off with Murphy in RoMCSB

 **Sutton - Colonel Tom Sutton  
** Stories: RoMCSB, AI-'I', AI-'P', Belonging, BS51, OHSD

 **Tower - Cassius Holman  
** Stories: AI-'I'

 **Trigger - Lieutenant Jackson Spencer  
** Stories: RoMCSB

 **Vinson - Corporal Mark Vinson** (ex-military, injured vet)  
Call sign: Viper  
Spouse: First wife (deceased), Anastasia Lyons (meets in YHABL, marries in EoME)  
Children: Cinderella (Cindi) Vinson  
Stories: RoMCSB, YHABL, EoME  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Sees Gleason murdered  
\- Tries to warn Matt that Pouffe, Murphy and Travis are after Sam  
\- Loses memory of Gleason's murder and Sam being targets in IED explosion with Buzz and Dutch just as he decides he can trust them with his knowledge  
\- Gets memory back while being interviewed about Sam's military service, instrumental in convicting Travis  
\- Changes Hicks mind about Sam  
\- Shares suspicions with Hick and Sam that Plouffe and Murphy sent Matt into the line of fire and killed Haverlik and staged it to look like a suicide

 **Warren Pearson** (ex-military, regular Army)  
Stories: Swim  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Tried to save Sam from drowning in Gagetown base hazing incident in Swim  
\- Was the cold water survival course instructor at Wanderlust Lodge helps Sam get over his fear of water in Swim

 **Wasp - Carlo Massari  
** Stories: AI-'I'

 **Watchdog - Wesley Benton  
** Stories: AI-'I'

 **Wilson - Retired Sergeant John Wilson  
** Stories: BS51  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Helps teenage Sam see that family can be chosen and not all SF men are emotionless when he invites Buzz and Dutch to Bella's to help Sam  
\- Finds teenage Sam when he is lost on a camping trip with the adventure club  
\- Accompanies Sam on many adventure club trips and becomes a trusted man in Sam's life  
\- Feels Sam is like the son he never had and treats him accordingly  
\- Takes Sam skiing as a teen in the Blue Mountains

 **Yankee - Sergeant George Washington** (deceased) **  
**Stories: RoMCSB, BS51, AI-Y, TOGA-6  
Spouse: Mary (Sutton teases Yankee calling her Martha)  
Children: Rosie  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Makes Murphy and Travis' life miserable for two weeks as he tries to whip them into shape, Travis decides not to reup because of Yankee  
\- Led unit that tracked Sam to Toronto after he was jumped in the high school shower in Ottawa  
\- Dies in mission with Sam in AI-Y  
\- Does something special in TOGA-6 to protect Sam

* * *

 **MILITARY – Bad Guys (Plouffe, Murphy, etc.)**

 **Bruce - Corporal Bruce Nealy, Officer Nealy  
** Roles: Clerk and MP in Army, Ex-military and Police Officer in YHABL  
Stories: AI-'T', AI-'K', YHABL  
Actions:  
\- raped sixteen year old Jules  
\- attacked Sam in Special Forces recruit testing  
\- screwed up Sam's payroll when he was a clerk  
\- screwed up Jeff Braddock's recruit's paperwork multiple times when he a motor pool clerk  
\- worked as a clerk for Mark Braddock and was so bad Braddock transferred him to the motor pool  
\- attacks Sam and Jules in various ways when they are in Medicine Hat for a SWAT competition  
\- saw Sam and Matt crash the tank but got dressed down for making it up because Jeff cleaned it up before Bruce reported it

 **Dupont - Sergeant Gerard Dupont** (sent to prison, deceased, suicide by cop by Ed in Hot Call at prison) **  
**Roles: Sergeant in SF, Head of St. Simons Hospital Security post military  
Stories: MTJF, TnT  
Vendetta: feels eleven year old Sam tempted him into molesting him and he only tried to make Sam measure up to the General's standards using corporal punishment, blamed Sam for his BCD  
Actions:  
\- abused and molested Sam when Sam was eleven and in his care while the General was away  
\- received BCD for the physical abuse of Sam (molestation not known at the time Sam buried memory in order to cope)  
\- Stalks Sam when Sam ends up in the hospital and has plans to harm his 'first boy' again

 **Julie - Private Julie Pinchas  
** Stories: RoMCSB **  
**Actions: **  
-** validates Sam's insecurities over his scars, bad mouths Sam to friends, gets dressed down by General Braddock staffer Karla Weeks, Yvonne seeks to teach her compassion and fails because Julie is just too self-absorbed

 **Kirk** (deceased, killed by terrorists)  
Stories: AI-'N'

 **Merrill - Corporal Cody Merrill** (in prison, deceased, killed by Ed years later in FnD) **  
**Stories: RoMCSB, Belonging, FnD  
Vendetta: at first none, likes the General but does what Plouffe tells him because he is being blackmailed becasue Plouffe finds out he is an assassin for hire, later blames Sam for putting him in prison  
Actions:  
\- modifies recruit selection requirements for Sam making it impossible for Sam to meet the requirements  
\- shoots Sam in chest, was hoping for head shot to add to his bobble head collection  
\- escapes in a prison plane crash years later and is set on killing Sam

 **Murphy - Master Corporal Blake Murphy** (deceased, killed by Ed, Jules and Blaze in Belonging) **  
**Code Name: Jackal  
Stories: AI-'N', RoMCSB, Belonging  
Vendetta: feels Sam gets special treatment because he is General Braddock's son and feels Sam does not belong in SF  
Ranks: Corporal until Sam is taken by terrorist, Master Corporal after and in Belonging, hoping for Sergeant in Belonging.  
Actions:  
\- argues with Sam in SF training and falls off cliff causing Sam to save in, resents Sam for that  
\- beats up Sam on several missions  
\- plotted to kill Sam several times while in JTF2 when instructed to do so by Plouffe  
\- knocked Sam out so he could be taken captive by Qasim  
\- murdered Gleason  
\- stole Sam's wheelchair causing Sam to endure pain and embarrassment  
\- may have been party to deliberately sending Matt into the target zone so Sam would kill him  
\- may have murdered Dave Haverlik and made it look like a suicide  
\- does what Plouffe want because he hates Sam and wants promotions quickly

 **Nicholls** (deceased, killed by terrorists)  
Stories: AI-'N'  
Actions: sabotaged Sam's water supply, attacked Sam and choked him out then urged Parson's to leave Sam for dead in enemy territory

 **Parsons - Sergeant** (deceased, killed by terrorists)  
Stories: AI-'N'  
Actions: left Sam for dead in enemy territory

 **Plouffe - Major Nigel Plouffe** (deceased, killed by Winds in Belonging) **  
**Stories: AI-'N', RoMCSB, Belonging  
Family: Brother - David, Nephew - Aaron (SRU), Uncle - Superintendant Pluffe  
Vendetta: feels put down by General Braddock and tried to hurt him by hurting Sam  
Actions:  
\- main instigator of Sam's continuous field deployments  
\- designed Special Forces training exercise that resulted in Sam going over cliff to save Murphy  
\- plotted to kill Sam several times while in JTF2  
\- arranged for Sam to be taken by Qasim  
\- gave the all clear signal when Sam killed Matt  
\- may have deliberately sent Matt into the target zone so Sam would kill him  
\- may have ordered Murphy to murder Dave Haverlik and make it look like a suicide  
\- blackmailed Murphy and Merrill

 **Riley** (deceased, killed by terrorists)  
Stories: AI-'N'

 **Travis - Corporal Conan Travis** (in prison) **  
**Stories: RoMCSB, Belonging  
Action:  
\- lackey of Murphy and participated in beating up Sam several times including the time that Qasim took Sam captive

 **Yawls - Private Abner Yawls**  
Stories: AI-Y, EoME  
Parents: Cy and Peg  
Siblings: Cyrus and 3 unnamed sisters  
Action:  
\- abused by Plouffe AI-Y  
\- abducts Sam in EoME

* * *

 **OTHERS (people Sam comes in contact with on bases, e.g. doctors, orderlies, nurses, cooks, MPs, others)**

 **Jarmal - Private Jarmal Tate  
** Role: Cook  
Stories: RoMCSB  
Pivotal Moments:  
\- Goes out of his way to cater to Sam's food needs/wants in RoMCSB  
\- Thanks Sam for arresting his brother D'Ante when Sam was in the 51st division, thinks that action saved his brother and other brothers from a gang lifestyle **  
**

 **Parker - Dr. Fiona Parker  
** Stories: Ski Trip  
Key Moments:  
\- Daughter in law to Dr. Jasper Parker, married Jasper's son Jason  
\- Operates on and saves Spike in Ski Trip  
\- Talks with Greg about Parker name and they determine that Greg is related to Jasper Parker

 **Parker - Dr. Jason Parker  
** Stories: Ski Trip

 **Parker - Dr. Jasper Parker  
** Stories: RoMCSB, AI-P, Ski Trip  
Key Moments:  
\- Sam's main doctor while in JTF2  
\- Helps Patch determine proper pain meds for Sam  
\- Treats Sam after his torture and vows to keep sexual assault and his catatonic state out of his military records  
\- Lays into William when the General orders Sam not to commit suicide  
\- Assists William in seeing Sam when he is hurt by putting Sam in a special room with observation window  
\- Introduced William to Yvonne, was childhood friends with Yvonne


	5. Family Members of SRU and JTF2

**Family Members of SRU & JTF2 **

_Italics mean Original Character in BoL series. Kids in age order by family grouping._

* * *

 **SRU Family Members**

 **Lane, Sophie  
** Spouse: Ed

 **Lane, Clark  
** Parents: Ed and Sophie  
Ages: _14 (Swim),_ 16 _(MTJF, TNT)_ , 17 _(YHABL),_ _25_ _(AI-'V')_

 **Lane, Izzy  
** Parents: Ed and Sophie  
Ages: _Baby (MTJF), 12-13 (FnD)_

 **Parker, Dean  
** Parents: Greg  
Ages: 14 _(Belonging)_ , 16 _(MTJF, TNT)_ , 17 _(YHABL), 25_ _(AI-'V')_ **  
**

 **Scarlatti, Winnie (Camden)  
** Spouse: Spike **  
**

 _ **Scarlatti, MonaLisa  
** Parents: Spike and Winnie  
Ages: 9-10 (FnD)  
_

 _ **Scarlatti, Gilly  
** Parents: Spike and Winnie  
_ _Ages: newborn-1 (FnD)_ **  
**

 **Wordsworth, Shelley  
** Spouse: Wordy

 **Wordsworth, Lilly  
** Parents: Wordy and Shel  
 _Ages: 4-5_ _(SFCwTO, Belonging), 7_ _(MTJF, TNT)_ , 8 _(YHABL),_ _19-20 (FnD)_

 **Wordsworth, _Holly_  
** Parents: Wordy and Shel  
 _Ages: 3-4_ _(SFCwTO, Belonging), 6_ _(MTJF, TNT)_ , 7 _(YHABL),_ _18-19 (FnD)_

 **Wordsworth, Allie  
** Parents: Wordy and Shel  
 _Ages: 2-3 (SFCwTO, Belonging), 5_ _(MTJF, TNT)_ , 6 _(YHABL),_ _16-17 (FnD)_

 _ **Wordsworth, Paisley  
** Parents: Wordy and Shel  
_ _Ages:_ _Newborn (EoME), 10-11 (FnD)_

* * *

 **JTF2 Family Members**

 _ **BLAZE: Ryan David Wilder  
** Nicknames:  
Physical Appearance: auburn hair and brown eyes  
Parents: David Wilder (deceased) and Lizzy, Blaze (step dad since Ryan was 9)  
Ages: 18 (AI-'V')_

 _ **BLAZE: Matthew Benjamin** **Hunter Jr.** **  
**Nicknames: Ben  
_ _Physical Appearance: brown hair and green eyes_ _  
Parents: Matt Hunter (deceased) and Daphne, Blaze (father figure since Ben was 4), Adam Braddock (step dad when 18)  
Ages: 14 (AI-'V')_

 _ **BLAZE: Samuel Niklas Blain** (named after Sam and Lizzy's father Niklas)_ _ **  
**Nicknames: Sammy  
Physical Appearance: platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes  
Parents: Blaze and Lizzy  
Ages: 9 (AI-'V')_

 _ **BLAZE:**_ _ **Nathan George Blain** (named after Winds and Blaze's dad and Yankee) **  
**_ _Nicknames:  
_ _Physical Appearance: jet black hair and gray eyes_ _  
_ _Parents: Blaze and Lizzy  
Ages: Newborn (EOME), 7 (AI-'V')_

 _ **MASON: Lachlann Samuel** **Srònaich'O' Naoimhín** **  
**_ _Nicknames:  
_ _Physical Appearance: auburn hair and brown eyes_ _  
_ _Parents: Adopted by Mason and Marsaili when he was 2; natural mother Mason's sister Cala (deceased) and unknown father_ _  
_ _Ages: 1.5 (AYAD), 1.5 (AI-W), 9.5 (AI-'V')_

 _ **MASON: Caitrìona Arabella Srònaich'O' Naoimhín (deceased)**_ _  
_ _Parents:_ _Mason and Marsaili_ _  
_ _Ages: fetus (AYAD), Premature birth due to accident and died 5 minutes later in Mason's hand (AI-W)_

 _ **MASON: Cormac Donaidh** **Srònaich'O' Naoimhín** **  
**_ _Nicknames:  
_ _Physical Appearance: auburn hair and brown eyes_ _  
_ _Parents: Mason and Marsaili_ _  
_ _Ages: 6 (AI-'V')_

 _ **PATCH: Brianna Shea  
** Parents: Jim and Heather  
_ _Physical Appearance: blonde hair and blue eyes_ _  
_ _Ages: 11 (AI-'V')_ _  
_

 _ **PATCH:**_ _ **Matthew James Shea  
**_ _Nicknames: Matt  
_ _Physical Appearance: ash brown hair and brown eyes_ _  
_ _Parents: Jim_ _and_ _Heather  
_ _Ages: 9 (AI-'V')  
_

 _ **WINDS:**_ _ **  
**_ _Nicknames:  
_ _Parents:_ _  
_ _Ages:_


	6. Good Guys and Gals - Non Military

**Good Guys and Gals** **\- Non Military**

If a character is _**generally good**_ even if they start off bad or as subjects they be listed in this chapter.

If they are **_generally bad_** even if they start off good they will be listed Bad Guys/Gals chapter.

There are two sections:  
\- Good Gals  
\- Good Guys

* * *

 **Good Gals**

 **Abbess Mary Catherine** , Abbess of the Abbey in Makhachkala that helps the unit in RoMCSB

 **Charlotte 'Chalrie' Noble-Peltier** , Sam's first kiss and only girlfriend in high school in FOABL-2, mentioned in SSTWTO, married to Julian 'Jett' Peltier and is a nurse in EOME

 **Dr. Vanessa Chardin** , ER doctor, Craig Hospital, Blue Mountains, Matt's half-sister (unknown to Matt, Sam finds out in Ski Trip), Ski Tip and AI-V

 **Dr. Eva Larsson** , Sam's pulmonologist in Belonging

 **Dr. Dawn Tansy** , Sam's psychologist starting in Belonging

 **Jackson, Sally** , Detective, Toronto Metro Police Specialized Criminal Investigations Unit (Sex Crimes unit), informs SRU of Sam's stalker in Swim, talks with Yvonne and maintains Sam annonmity in Dupont case in MTJF and TnT **  
**

 **Leslie** , Patrol Officer, Toronto Metro Police, tells Ed and Greg about a unknown assault victim they found left for dead for several hours in a cemetery that turns out to be Sam in AI-'L'

 **Meadows, Rose** , Sketch Artist for Toronto Metro Police in MTJF, AI-'J'

 **Mrs. Finnley** , event coordinator at Darby dock, tries to help get the redheaded news person away from Sam and goes to bat for Jules after she hits the redhead in Swim

 **Naaifa** , Afghan women in labor that Sam saves, she hides Sam from insurgents and saves him, Sam helps her give birth in AI-'N'

 **Nurse Bettie** , Nurse at St. Simon's hospital that often cares for Sam, 8th floor

 **Nurse Betty** , Nurse at St. Simon's hospital that often cares for Sam, 10th floor

 **Nurse Clare** , ER nurse at St. Simon's hospital that often cares for Sam

 **Nurse Lois Clarry** , ICU nurse at St. Simon's hospital that often cares for Sam, grandmother of Sara Clarry from Belonging

 **Nurse Nancy** , ER information desk nurse St. Simon's hospital that appears in Swim

 **Patricia (Pat) Emerson-Downs** , Female half of Pat squared. As a rookie is assigned to work with Patrick Downs to interview Maks in RoMCSB. Marries Patrick Downs in MTJF and helps get information that helps find Sam and Spike. Adopts Connor MacGille as a father and goes to work for him moving back to Manchester, England.

 **Quinn,** **Mary** , Agent Special Investigations Unit, investigates Jules after she hits Ms. Holmes in Swim, provides key information about Sam's stalker and part of investigation into protocol breaches in Swim

 **Rowan, Harriet** , Court Clerk, gaga over Braddock men in TnT

 **Sandberg, Oliva (Liv)** , Psychologist posing as Activities Director at Wanderlust Lodge, secretly sent to watch over the team by Superintendent Plouffe, has a degree in psychology and expertise in team dynamics in Swim

 **Stevens, Kendall** , SIU Agent, eases SIU investigation for Sam by using team mates to report out on details in Belonging

 **Sister Esther** , Nun at the Abbey in Makhachkala that recognizes Nadya is the sister of Tatiana

 **Sister Maria,** Nun at the Abbey in Makhachkala that help tend Sam

* * *

 **Good Guys**

 **Ali Radwan** , Kandahar local, shelters Sam in his basement when Sam is searching tunnels, Sheltered Blondie and Blaze on a previous mission in OHSD

 **Alnwick, Montgomery** , Chief of Police, Toronto Metro Police, ensures Sam is cleared of charges in MTJF, TnT

 **Barnes, Shamus** , Deputy Chief of Police, Toronto Metro Police, ensures Sam is cleared of charges in MTJF, TnT

 **Brunello, Rodrigo** , Captain, Toronto Metro Police, wrongly arrests and cuffs Sam to bed but then atones for his misjudgment in MTJF, TnT

 **Caldwell, Scott** , Head of Special Investigations Unit, bends SIU investigation protocols after the gang war MTJF, supportive of Sam in assualt charges and police protocol investigation in TnT

 **Christenson, Howard** , Justice, serves as Justice in assualt hearing and ensures Sam's health needs are observed during hearing in TnT

 **Connor** **MacGille,** Interpol Inspector in Manchester, England. Was working the Anagram Killer case for Interpol in MTJF. Helps Sam, Spike and Jules in various ways.

 **Corporal John York** , wanted to commit suicide by cop at Central Bank in Belonging, reformed and sent by Dom to scare Dupont in MTJF

 **Davidson, Paul** , Constable with RCMP from British Columbia, in charge of protocol breaches in Swim and looks out for Team One in Swim

 **Dr. Blue,** Opthmalogist specialist who treated Sam's blurry vision in OHSD

 **Dr. Mathieu Chasseur** , General Surgeon, La Dore, QC hospital, treated Sam in EOME, (in English his name is Matthew Hunter), daughter Louise helps locate Sam in EOME

 **Dr. Landry Craig** , General Surgeon, Craig hospital, Blue Mountians

 **Dr. Jean-Marc Fouché** , ER Doctor, La Dore, QC hospital, treated Sam as a boy in AI-Q and Ed in EOME

 **Dr. Fraser,** ER Doctor, St. Simon's hospital, Sam's personal doctor most of the time, Belonging, AI-'J', AI-'N'

 **Dr. Markson,** Surgeon, St. Simon's hospital, saved Sam's life but told him his lungs were damaged and to find another line of work in Belonging

 **Dr. Mallard,** Surgeon, St. Simon's hospital, operated on Sam in MTJF.

 **Dr. Xerxes** , neurologist consulted for Sam numerous concussions in AI-X

 **Fergus, Marc** , Patrol Officer Toronto Metro Police Department, guards Sam in ICU after gang war and drives Sam to SRU when he leave hospital AMA in Belonging, takes Sam to Bella in BS51st

 **Fulco, Anthony** , Detective, Toronto Metro Police, Internal Investigations, works with Sam to bring down dirty cops in BS51st, informs SRU that dirty cops released in MTJF, provides info that clears Sam in blue wall of silence accusation in TnT

 **Gibbon, Dale** , Esquire, Legal Counsel, always reps Sam in SIU investigations in Belonging, AI-'M', lead counsel for defense representing Sam in assualt charges in TnT

 **Glover, Isaac** , Assistant Crown Attorney, Ottawa Crown Attorney Office, Crown Attorney for prosecution, bows out as prosecutor seeing the charges are trumpted up, friend of Leo Patel and does not see Sam is guilty in TnT

 **Hammond, Dr.** , Toxicology Specialist, determines Sam has been poisoned in AI-'J'

 **Jeff** , one of the teens that Sam talked into going home in Sam's First Thanksgiving who spots Sam in Lake Ontario in AI-'O'

 **'Jett' Julian Peltier** , high school friend and track teammate of Sam's in FOABL-2, mentioned in SSTWTO, married to Charolette Noble and is a psychologist in EOME.

 **Kaylock, Johnathon** , Esquire, Counsel for the Toronto Metro Police, identifies Sam could sue the department for treatment in both blue wall of silence incidents in TnT

 **Mallard, Rupert** , Doctor, Surgery Staff, St. Simons hospital, operates on Sam, provides care for Sam at General Braddocks, incensed when Sam is cuffed after surgery and goes to head of hospital to complain, is a defense witness in assault hearing in MTJF and TnT

 **Marigold,** **Don** , Detective Homicide Squad, provides key information about Sam's stalker and part of investigation into protocol breaches in Swim

 **Max** , one of the teens that Sam talked into going home in Sam's First Thanksgiving who spots Sam in Lake Ontario in AI-'O'

 **O'Brien, Theodore** , Detective in AI-'O' investigating who threw Sam overboard.

 **Patrick (Pat) Downs,** Male half of Pat squared. Training officer for Patricia Emerson and meets her when they have to interview Maks in RoMCSB. Marries Patricia Emerson in MTJF and helps get information that helps find Sam and Spike. Adopts Connor MacGille as a father figure and goes to work for him moving back to Manchester, England.

 **Private Marty Green** , wanted to commit suicide by cop at Central Bank in Belonging, reformed and sent by Dom to scare Dupont in MTJF

 **Randolph, Kingsley** , Esquire, General Braddock's Lawyer, second chair counsel defends Sam against assualt charges, ensures that Sam is remanded into General Braddock's custody in TnT

 **Sattar, King Omar Fahad** , allows his son Ismad to handle Panin Savelievich as he see fit and orders his son Sharaf to not go try an locate the blonde man that Abdur.

 **Sattar, Prince Ismad** **Baasid** , eldest son of Omar. Holds Panin Savelievich responsible for his brother Abdur's death. Works with Dom and Mike.

 **Sattar, Prince Fawwaz,** second son of Omar

 **Sattar, Prince** **Khalid** **,** third son of Omar.

 **Sattar, Prince** **Sharaf Bandar,** fourth son of Omar who wants to find the blonde man that impersonated Maks and actually killed his brother Abdur.

 **Superintendent Plouffe** , RCMP Superintendent, grand-uncle of Aaron Plouffe, uncle of Major Plouffe, ordered the Team to Wanderlust Lodge for their own good to combat burn out and organized scenarios, likes Aaron and is disgusted by the Major in Swim


	7. Bad Guys and Gals - Non Military

**Bad Guys and Gals - Non Military** **(both major and minor roles)**

Since they are all my creation I will not bother with italics in this chapter.

If a character is _**generally bad**_ even if they start off good they be listed in this chapter.

If they are **_generally good_** but either start as or become a subject they will be listed Good Guys/Gals chapter.

There are two sections:  
\- Main Bad Guys/Gal - Real jerks that either play larger roles or have a specific vendetta against Sam or others  
\- Minor Guys/Gals - subject or smaller roles where they are mean or bad

* * *

 **Main Bad Guys/Gals**

 **Blather, Elliot**  
Role: Esquire, Counsel for the victim Mr. Dupont, Acting Crown Attorney  
Stories: MTJF, TnT  
Jerk: slime-ball lawyer who wanted to gain national media attention

 **Blomgren, Joan**  
Role: , research lab tech at Austin Pharmaceuticals  
Stories: AI-'J'  
Vendetta: deludes herself the Sam was flirting with her for a year and feels jilted, decides to poison Sam with homemade power bars

 **Donner, Richard** (deceased, suicide)  
Role: SIU Agent  
Stories: Belonging  
Vendetta: blamed Sam for his father's suicide and ruining his life, committed suicide in front of Sam

 **Holmes, Jess** (deceased, Scorpio by Jules)  
Role: redheaded stalker  
Stories: Swim  
Vendetta: Stalker that targets Sam because he fits her target profile

 **Savelievich, Panin**  
Role: runs bordello where Dom's girls are being held, sold Mike Galloway into sex slavery when he was Magic Mike  
Stories: RoMCSB  
Vendetta: undefined

 **Sundqvist, Jacob** (deceased, car accident)  
Role: Assistant Crown Attorney  
Stories: BS51st, TnT  
Vendetta: blamed Sam for his lover (Todd Morin) going to jail for 14 years for assualt after they jumped Sam in the high school showers for no reason

 **Yurievich, Krymov**  
Role: Russian terrorist  
Stories: RoMCSB  
Vendetta: Against Dominque Savoy. Kidnapped Dom's girls and initially plans to kill them but then decides to sell them as sex slaves

 **Yurievich, Markov**  
Role: Russian terrorist  
Stories: RoMCSB  
Vendetta: Against Dominque Savoy. Kidnapped Dom's girls and initially plans to kill them but then decides to sell them as sex slaves

* * *

 _ **Minor Bad Guys and Gals**_

 **Chance Bigalow** , robber at Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging

 **Clive Parch** (deceased, Scorpio by Sam), personal trainer at Bang Fitness in Belonging

 **Colin** , EMT that hated when patients dictated to him, Jim called him a narcissistic little twit after Colin argued with Sam not to take Sam to the hospital Jules was at when Sam was injured in a call and Jules was giving birth to twins in AI-'N'

 **Damir** (deceased, neutralized by Sam), member of the Jackals gang, Rouge Park Gang War in Belonging, was aiming to kill Constable Frank Hudson

 **Danforth** (deceased, ate poisonous berries), escaped convict in FnD

 **Foster Budger** , gunman in AI-'B'

 **Garry Gunther** , gunman in AI-'B'

 **Hans Scholz** , wife beater in AI-'D'

 **Igor Kazantsvev** , hitman for the Russian mafia and murdered the Waters family in AI-'I'

 **Johnathan Martins** , Jumper trying to commit suicide in AI-'Z',

 **Jonas Barton** , younger brother of Noah Barton, bank robber and mass murderer who was shot in shoulder by Officer Alex Roman when he tried to escape in Ski Trip

 **Kash Pugh** , Blooddrop Crew gang member that runs from Sam and shoots out the gumball machine and hold Sam's at gun point in AI-'G'

 **Miro** (deceased, neutralized by Sam), member of the Jackals gang, Rouge Park Gang War in Belonging, killed Constable Aaron Plouffe

 **Mr. Brewster** , human trafficker that shoots at Ed and Sam tackles on a catwalk above a vat of dye in AI-'H'

 **Ms. Sylvia Munks** , arms dealer that on the surface appeared to be a legitimate business woman, taken down in AI-'N'

 **Noah Barton** , older brother of Jonas Barton, bank robber and mass murderer, killed Officer Alex Roman in Ski Trip

 **Orson** (deceased, shot by both Sam and Merrill), escaped convict that tried to get Sadie and Paisley and shot in side Sam in FnD

 **Oswald Payne** , Donna's stalker in AI-'O', knocks Sam overboard into Lake Ontario

 **Pedro Basto** (deceased, neutralized by Sam), leader of the Crimson Eagles gang, middle weight boxer, expert marksman, Rouge Park Gang War in Belonging, beat the crap out of Sam and shot him in right arm

 **Perkins** (deceased, attacked by wolves), escaped convict in FnD

 **Private Tom Summers** (deceased, Scorpio by Jules), committed suicide by cop at Central Bank in Belonging

 **Radoslav Yegorovich** , leader of Jackals gang, Rouge Park Gang War in Belonging

 **Ted Jitters** (deceased, neutralized by Sam), robber at Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging

 **Wayne Rickman** , gunman in AI-'B'


	8. Hostages, Innocents, Others & Animal

**Hostages, Innocents and Others & Animals**

This one will be a long list and will take a long while to compile. It is sorted by the name most commonly used for the character in the story (title in some cases). Since they are all my creation I will not bother with italics in this chapter.

There are two sections:  
\- Hostages, Innocents and Others  
\- Animals

* * *

 _ **Hostages, Innocents and Others**_

 **Ava Clarry** , five years old, Hostage, Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging, Grandmother is Nurse Lois Clarry

 **Billy** , little boy that asks Sam are you a policeman or an army man in AI-'B'

 **Birgit Scholz** , abused wife in AI-'D'

 **D'Ante Tate** , Sam's very first arrest when in 51st Div., brother of Jarmal, credits Sam with saving his life by arresting him, became a firefighter and set a good example for three younger brothers.

 **Devon** , protective teenage big brother of Suzie in AI-'F'

 **Emmett Haley** , owns/owned cabin that Sam rented out for ski season in ST and bought in AI-'V'

 **Felix Scholz** , boy Sam rescued from tree in AI-'D'

 **Gary Burns** , four years old, Hostage, Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging

 **Gayla Fines** , daycare chaperon, Hostage, Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging

 **Harry** **Waters** (deceased), husband of Jean Waters, murdered by Igor Kazantsvev in AI-'I'

 **Henry** **Waters** (deceased), son of Harry and Jean Waters, murdered by Igor Kazantsvev in AI-'I'

 **Jean Waters** (deceased), wife of Harry Waters, murdered by Igor Kazantsvev in AI-'I'

 **Joe** , teenage boy that teases Devon and almost hits Suzie but is stopped by Sam in AI-'F'

 **Kenny Rescher** , four years old, Hostage, Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging

 **Larry Payne** , step-brother of Oswald Payne in AI-'O', Oswald stole his catering uniform to go after Donna.

 **Larry Tyson** , prior fiancée of crazy redheaded bitch, Jess Holmes. He dumped her and married someone else one hour before he was scheduled to marry her sparking her psychosis and killing spree in Swim

 **Lonnie Beam** , cashier, Hostage, Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging

 **Lori Plane** , Hostage, Bang Fitness, in Belonging

 **Marquise** **Tate** , brother of D'Ante and Jarmal, joined the Navy

 **Mary Hollow** , owner of Happy-Go-Lucky Catering in AI-'O'

 **Mr. Coulson** , head of security at Gleason Mall in AI-'G'

 **Neal Johnson** , Hostage, Bang Fitness, Lori's boyfriend in Belonging

 **Paul Vorhees** , four years old, Hostage, Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging

 **Rye Hedger** , owner the carnival in AI-'F'

 **Sara Clarry** , three years old, Hostage, Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging, Grandmother is Nurse Lois Clarry, looks into Sam's soul and tells him he is safe, Sam connects deeply with the little girl when she reminds him of his sister Sara

 **Suzie** , little girl Sam saves on ferris wheel in AI-'F'

 **Todd Olsen** , four years old, Hostage, Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging

 **Travone Tate** , brother of D'Ante and Jarmal, became a lawyer

 **Wendy Glines** , Bystander, the daycare chaperon outside, Bennie's Gas Station in Belonging

* * *

 **Animals**

 **Cujo** , dog trapping Sam and little boy in a tree in AI-'D'

 **Rabid Raccoon** , scratches and bites Sam in AI-'R'

 **Tonka** , male elephant that steps on comm unit in AI-'E'

 **Toka** , female elephant that protects Sam when he falls into their enclosure in AI-'E'

 **Tinker** , baby elephant that is curious about Sam when he falls into their enclosure in AI-'E'


	9. Callaghan Family

**CALLAGHAN FAMILY**

* * *

All original characters and the family tree is owned by me. Yes Jules has a mother that died, father that used to be a cop and four brothers but no other details were ever presented beyond that including names beyond the Callaghan name so they are made up completely in my BoL series.

 _ **Note:** Jules age is one year younger than series canon. In my BoL series she is three years older than Sam. When Sam joined I made him 28 therefore Jules would have been 31. During the Toth interview she said she was 36, but when I calculated her age for YHABL I found I was one year off and she was 35. I don't think Jules would mind being one year younger in my BoL series._

Since they are all Callagans I will sort by first name but I will not duplicate Jules here.

I have separated the characters into the following sections as they relate to Jules:

\- ADULT MALES (Father, Brothers)  
\- ADULT FEMALES (Mother, Sisters-in-Laws)  
\- NEPHEWS and NIECES

* * *

 **ADULT MALES (Father, Brothers)**

 **Aidan Callaghan  
** Relation to Jules: **Brother  
** Nicknames: Gambit  
Age in Alpha 'Q': Brayden (17), Keagan (15), Finley (13), **Aidan (10)** , Jules (9)  
Age in YHABL: Brayden (43), Keagan (41), Finley (39), **Aidan (36)** , Jules (35)  
Spouse: none  
Children: none  
Parents: Patrick Callaghan and Kaitlin Callaghan  
Siblings: Brayden Callaghan, Keagan Callaghan, Finley Callaghan, Jules Callaghan  
Career: Computer Sales

 **Brayden Callaghan  
** Relation to Jules: **Brother  
** Nicknames: Bray, Cyclops  
Age in Alpha 'Q': **Brayden (17)** , Keagan (15), Finley (13), Aidan (10), Jules (9)  
Age in YHABL: **Brayden (43)** , Keagan (41), Finley (39), Aidan (36), Jules (35)  
Spouse: Bayleigh Callaghan (current, married 7 years in TnT), Sheena (ex-wife)  
Children: Cyndi Callaghan, Zed Callaghan  
Parents: Patrick Callaghan and Kaitlin Callaghan  
Siblings: Keagan Callaghan, Finley Callaghan, Aidan Callaghan, Jules Callaghan  
Career: Farmer

 **Finley Callaghan  
** Relation to Jules: **Brother  
** Nicknames: Beast  
Age in Alpha 'Q': Brayden (17), Keagan (15), **Finley (13)** , Aidan (10), Jules (9)  
Age in YHABL: Brayden (43), Keagan (41), **Finley (39)** , Aidan (36), Jules (35)  
Spouse: Wendy Callaghan  
Children: Niamh Callaghan  
Parents: Patrick Callaghan and Kaitlin Callaghan  
Siblings: Brayden Callaghan, Keagan Callaghan, Aidan Callaghan, Jules Callaghan  
Career: Veterinarian

 **Keagan Callaghan  
** Relation to Jules: **Brother  
** Nicknames: Wolverine, Hot head, Royal Ass  
Age in Alpha 'Q': Brayden (17), **Keagan (15)** , Finley (13), Aidan (10), Jules (9)  
Age in YHABL: Brayden (43), **Keagan (41)** , Finley (39), Aidan (36), Jules (35)  
Spouse: Rachel Callaghan  
Children: Conall Callaghan, Finn Callaghan, Kaitlin Callaghan  
Parents: Patrick Callaghan and Kaitlin Callaghan  
Siblings: Brayden Callaghan, Finley Callaghan, Aidan Callaghan, Jules Callaghan  
Career: Owns a Construction Company

 **Patrick Callaghan** **  
**Relation to Jules: **Father  
** Nicknames: undefined  
Spouse: Kaitlin Callaghan (deceased)  
Children: Brayden Callaghan, Keagan Callaghan, Finley Callaghan, Aidan Callaghan, Jules Callaghan  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined  
Career: Police Officer then Farmer

* * *

 **ADULT FEMALES (Mother, Sisters-in-Laws)**

 **Bayleigh Callaghan** **  
**Relation to Jules: **Sister by Marriage  
** Spouse: Brayden Callaghan (married 7 years in TnT)  
Children: Cyndi Callaghan, Zed Callaghan  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined  
Career: undefined

 **Kaitlin Callaghan** (deceased, cancer) **  
**Relation to Jules: **Mother  
** Spouse: Patrick Callaghan  
Children: Brayden Callaghan, Keagan Callaghan, Finley Callaghan, Aiden Callaghan, Jules Callaghan  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined  
Career: Stay at home mom

 **Rachel Callaghan** **  
**Relation to Jules: **Sister by Marriage  
** Spouse: Keagan Callaghan  
Children: Conall Callaghan, Finn Callaghan, Kaitlin Callaghan  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined  
Career: undefined

 **Wendy Callaghan** **  
**Relation to Jules: **Sister by Marriage** **  
**Spouse: Finley Callaghan  
Children: Niamh Callaghan  
Parents: undefined  
Siblings: undefined  
Career: undefined

* * *

 **NEPHEWS and NIECES**

 **Conall** **Callaghan** **  
**Relation to Jules: **Nephew**  
Ages: 10 (YHABL)  
Parents: Keagan Callaghan and Rachel Callaghan  
Siblings: Finn Callaghan, Kaitlin Callaghan

 **Cyndi Callaghan** **  
**Relation to Jules: **Niece**  
Ages: 6 (YHABL)  
Parents: Brayden Callaghan and Bayleigh Callaghan  
Siblings: Zed Callaghan

 **Finn Callaghan** **  
**Relation to Jules: **Nephew**  
Ages: 8 (YHABL)  
Parents: Keagan Callaghan and Rachel Callaghan  
Siblings: Conall Callaghan, Kaitlin Callaghan

 **Kaitlin Callaghan** **  
**Relation to Jules: **Niece**  
Ages: 2 (YHABL)  
Parents: Keagan Callaghan and Rachel Callaghan  
Siblings: Conall Callaghan, Finn Callaghan

 **Niamh Callaghan** **  
**Relation to Jules: **Niece**  
Ages: newborn (YHABL)  
Parents: Finley Callaghan and Wendy Callaghan  
Siblings: none

 **Zed Callaghan** **  
**Relation to Jules: **Nephew**  
Ages: 4 (YHABL)  
Parents: Brayden Callaghan and Bayleigh Callaghan  
Siblings: Cyndi Callaghan


	10. Guardian Angels

**Guardian Angels & Fallen Angels**

* * *

The lists of Guardian Angels is alphabetical by their Charge's most common name and split out into a few categories to make it easier to locate the GA for your favorite characters. I will update this chapter as new GA's are introduced.  
\- TEAM ONE GAs  
\- UNIT GAs  
\- BRADDOCK GAs  
\- KID GAs  
\- OTHER GAs  
\- FALLEN ANGELS  
\- ARCHANGELS (good and evil)

* * *

 **TEAM ONE Guardian Angels**

Ed – **Karael:** angel who has the power to thwart demons

Jules – **Rahmiel:** angel of mercy and love

Greg – **Hasdiel:** angel of benevolance

Leah – **Duma:** angel of silence

Lou – **Sablo:** angel of graciousness and protection

Sam – **Hamon** (birth until Sam/Jules first kiss): a great, honored, beautiful prince angel in heaven, **Matt** (Sam/Jules first kiss onward): name means gift of God

Spike – **Nanael** (birth until MTJF): angel who governs the sciences, and philosophy, **Lou** (MTJF onward): name means renowned warrior

Wordy – **Barrattiel:** angel of support

* * *

 **UNIT** **Guardian Angels**

Blaze – **Puriel** (birth until Yankee died): angel whose name means the fire of God, **Yankee:** George's name means farmer or care-taker

Jim/Patch – **Amitiel** (birth until Ripsaw died): angel of truth, **Ripsaw:** Richard's name means dominant ruler

Mason – **Dubbiel:** angel of protection whose name means bear-God

Matt – **Jopfiel** (birth until Louise died): archangel whose name means Beauty of God, **Louise** (his mom): name means renowned warrior

Ripsaw – **Hofniel:** ruling angel of the bene elohim (Sons of God - offspring of angels and daughters of man); name means fighter of God

Winds – **Hasmal** : fire speaking angel of the throne of God

* * *

 **BRADDOCK** **Guardian Angels**

Adam – **Ezequiel:** angel that teaches the knowledge of clouds

Erik - **Damabiath:** angel of naval construction

Jeff – **Gadriel:** angel that taught men warfare

Kyle – **Dagiel:** angel who has dominion over fish

Mark - **Yabbashael:** angel of the earth whose name means the mainland

Natalie - **Tabris:** angel of free will

Ryan - **Chasan:** angel that governs the air

Sara - **Rosemary Loving** (maternal grandmother) ** & Gwyneth Braddock** (paternal grandmother)

Scott – **Sabathiel:** angel or intelligence who communicates divine light

William – **Patrick Ferguson:** combined name means noble man of force (first = noble, surname = man of force); see chapter 3 of A Year and A Day for more info on Patrick Ferguson.

Yvonne - **Shamsiel:** angel whose name means light of day o light of God

Zach – **Anpiel:** angel who protects birds

* * *

 **KID** **Guardian Angels**

Ben Hunter (Blain/Braddock) – **TBD**

Clark Lane – **TBD**

Cormac Srònaich'O' Naoimhín– **TBD**

Dean Parker – **TBD**

Donny Braddock – **TBD**

Gilly Scarlatti - **TBD**

Izzy Lane – **TBD**

Jimmy Braddock – **TBD**

Lachlann Srònaich'O' Naoimhín – **TBD**

Matthew Shea – **TBD**

MonaLisa Scarlatti - **TBD**

Nathan Blain – **TBD**

Ryan Wilder (Blain) – **TBD**

Sadie Braddock – **TBD**

Sammy Blain – **TBD**

* * *

 **OTHER** **Guardian Angels**

Dave Haverlik - **Gary:** until Dave's death, means spearman

Grey (Sergeant Robert) - **Dave** **Haverlik:** name means beloved

Landry Craig - **Phounebiel:** disease thwarting angel

Maisie Craig - **Temperance** : angel of the elixir of life

Minna Lundgren - **Kabshiel:** angel of grace and favor

Ron Jenkins - **Nuriel:** \- angel of spellbinding power and of hail storms

Vanessa Chardin - **Tubiel:** angel of summer

Vinson (Mark, Viper) - **Gary:** name means spearman

* * *

 **FALLEN ANGELS  
** _Fallen Angels are not attached to a single person. They are opportunistic and seek out weak, wounded and troubled souls to lure them to darkness and do evil. They also use those who already have evil/dark souls. In either instance, fallen angels facilitate, guide and manipulate men and women to do evil in the world._

 **Bernael:** fallen angel of darkness and evil. Has been after Sam's soul since he was a child trying to seek favor with Samael. Orchestrates most of the terrible things that happen in Sam's life. Has the ability to remain cloaked and invisible to guardian angels.  
\- Souls he has manipulated: Richard Donner, West Donner, Gerard Dupont, Major Plouffe, Murphy, Rifat Qasim, Bruce Nealy, Darren Kovacs

 ** **Mastema:**** fallen angel whose name means hostility. **  
**\- Souls he has manipulated: Noah Barton

 **Shax:** fallen angel; stealer of money.  
\- Souls he has manipulated: Jonas Barton

* * *

 **ARCHANGELS (good and evil)**

 **Hamon - Good  
** Hamon is said to be an alternative name for the archangel Gabriel. Gabriel means man or hero of God. Hamon is a high ranking, great, terrible, honored, beautiful and dreaded Prince that makes all denizens of the heights to recite praise to God. The voice of Hamon is said to make people flee and nations to scatter.

In the Abrahamic religions, Gabriel (Hamon) is an angel who typically serves as a messenger sent from God to certain people and one of the holy angels, who is set over all the powers and watches over Paradise, the serpents and the Cherubim.

According to Jewish mythology, in the Garden of Eden there is a tree of life or the tree of souls that blossoms and produces new souls, which fall into the Guf, the _Treasury of Souls_. Gabriel (Hamon) reaches into the treasury and takes out the first soul that comes into his hand. Then Lailah, the Angel of Conception, watches over the embryo until it is born.

In my creation, Hamon and Gabriel share the same qualities but are separate entities. Sam is a descendant of Hamon and as such is considered a descendant of bene elohim (or son of God which is an offspring of angels and daughters of man). Hamon has watched over his descendants for millennia but mostly from afar.

Hamon was chosen for Sam by Archangel Gabriel knowing that Sam would be special and bring light to millions in his lifetime. As a result darkness would seek to claim Sam's soul beginning at a very early age. Hamon was the natural choice given his powers.

.

 **Jopfiel: Good  
** Hebrew name which means Beauty of God or Divine Beauty, also called Iophiel, Iofiel, Jofiel, Yofiel, Youfiel and Zophiel is the archangel of wisdom, understanding and judgment. She is listed as one of the Seven Archangels in Pseudo-Dionysian teachings.

Jopfiel was sent to protect and prepare Matt for his life. The pain and hurt of Matt's early life was designed as a training ground so he could connect with and befriend Sam in preparation for him eventually becoming Sam's guardian angel. Jopfiel trained Louise (Matt's mother) to continue that training when she died and became Matt's guardian angel.

.

 **Samael** **: Evil - Satan  
** Hebrew name which means Venom of God, Poison of God or Blindness of God. Samael is an archangel in Talmudic and post-Talmudic lore. He is also known as the Prince of demon and Satan. He is considered in Talmudic texts to be a member of the heavenly host (with often grim and destructive duties). One of Samael's greatest roles in Jewish lore is that of the main archangel of death and he wants men to do evil. In texts Samael is described as has having twelve wings and has the ability to kill man with a single drop of venom. He is said to command a whole army of demons.

Samael wants to corrupt Sam's wounded soul because Sam is a descendant of Hamon who is a great, honored, beautiful prince angel in heaven. Also because Sam's purpose on earth is to be a protector. Sam is a protector that comes along only rarely and will bring light to millions of souls. So Samael wants to blacken and collect his soul. Samael is the main orchestrator of many of Sam's most difficult trials, sending fallen angels and demons to create situations that will wound Sam's soul and tempt him to the darkness.


End file.
